Black Ties
by Hellsing-Heiress
Summary: ItaSaku/ Non- Massacre AU. Thanks to her interesting circumstances, as of late Sakura Haruno has found herself helpless to the Uchiha prodigy himself. However when their relationship is a secret, you just know they're in for a rough time.
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Black Ties**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Naruto  
Author: Hellsing-Heiress  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
Published: 05-02-09, Updated: 05-11-09  
Chapters: 2, Words: 6,483

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

Black ties

I do not own Naruto.

ITASAKU

Black Ties

Itachi Uchiha was a practical person.

Some would call him a simple man, with simple desires.

How wrong they were.

No, If Uchiha Itachi could be described in a single word; it would most definitely not be simple.

Perhaps at one point in his life, it could have been classed as organised, but there was still nothing simple about it.

His daily life consisted of nothing but, endless missions and rigorous training spars.

He was pushed and revoked by his demanding family.

The seemingly emotionless ninja had discipline, honour and above all organisation.

Until, she came along.

The mid day breeze filtered the clear air with golden and tinged brown, autumn leaves as children's laughter and adults banter fanned through the lively streets of Konoha.

The preparations for the celebration of a said Uchiha were in mid process, friends of the proud family gathered early to aid the festivities, whilst others mere glanced at the scene longingly, wondering if they would ever sample the honour of being invited.

Mikoto Uchiha, watched happily from her place on the centre porch as she watch her usual quite home, become lively and livid with families.

She was amazed that she had even been able to throw the party for her youngest son.

Her husband had only spared it any thought because of Sasuke turning of 17 years; the year he would join ANBU.

But still, she cherished the thought of Sasuke being celebrated.

"Oi, Sasuke-teme! You never told me you had such a big house, it's huge man." a loud voice shrieked from across the garden.

Mikoto smiled.

Naruto's booming voiced could be heard anywhere, no matter what circumstance.

Sasuke's farther had even questioned Sasuke on how he tolerated such rude and obnoxious behaviour of his yellow teammate.

Both Naruto and Sasuke saw her there standing watchfully over them, with her beaming smile.

Sasuke approached calmly, Naruto fast on his heels.

"Mother, you really didn't have to do this." His eyed her wearily, as she wore a secret smile on her small lips.

"Oh, Sasuke-Chan, of course we had to do this for you, it's a special day for you of course" she smile letting her smooth hand run through her young son's hair as she began rubbing it tenderly.

Naruto smiled.

"Yeh, Sasuke-_Chan_! it's like your mom says, it's your special day so enjoy it." He smirked mimicking the once loving actions of stroking the raven haired boys heads, whilst stiffening his lips from bursting into uncontrollable laughter.

Sasuke shot Naruto with an incomprehensible glare, but his laughter didn't die.

Mikoto's black eyes snapped for a moment, as once again her loving smile return, in the direction of across the garden.

Both bickering boys followed her gaze; to the other side of the long decorate ceremony.

As they stared, they're eyes met with distinctive and almost blinding colour of pink, long locks of hair that danced around her kimono waist, as she stared down to the little stream that ran through the heavenly garden.

She lifted her gaze from the water.

She smiled.

Her emerald eyes observed the tender scene of half the Uchiha family with Naruto, her heart warmed at the sight.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto's voice beamed to her waving her over like an excited puppy, as Mikoto merely waved a small hand to her, whilst Sasuke just nodded in her direction.

Sakura observed them, knowing he wasn't there.

But even so, it couldn't hurt to dream he was.

Sakura approached the trio, her smile still intact. Although her hearing had taken serious damage through Naruto's loud greeting.

"Good evening, Sakura. My, my, my don't you look lovely tonight. You're even more lovely than the last time I saw you."

Mikoto, flattered as she embraced the young woman.

Sakura blushed under the awkward fixation.

For this part she was glad he wasn't here, she hated him to see her blushing.

"U-um thank you, Mikoto-san." she stuttered, still trying to regain composure of herself.

"But, she's right Sakura-Chan, you're gorgeous." Naruto smiled, giving her his trademark thumbs up, whilst smirking towards her and looking around the now overflowing garden.

Sakura turned her gaze towards the proceeding gatherings of people, some she had no idea who they were, and she was sure either Naruto or Sasuke did either.

"Well I really must mingle with the other quests. As you should be aswell Sasuke, you can't keep all those lovely young ladies waiting, now can you?" She teased as she proceeded towards the hustle of gossiping women in front of the porch.

"Mother." Sasuke sighed, as he followed suit trying to escape from the harsh reality that came with being an Uchiha.

Naruto and Sakura smiled at the awkward scene between mother and son.

"U-um N-Naruto-Kun." a quiet voice squeaked from behind Sakura's kimono covered form.

"HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto cheered as he pounced on the poor woman as she emerged from behind Sakura, said woman only smirked at the loving couple.

"I'll leave you two, to it then." Sakura smiled as she passed the young couple with a small winked to Hinata, causing a reddening blush to swallow her face.

The celebration had taken into full blossom, as the darkness of the sky's nightfall descended across the laughter covered area.

Young children danced gleefully around Sakura's legs tugging her towards the small dance floor, they were all former patients of hers at the hospital.

"Sakura-nee-chan." they cheered tugging her still to the small lightened space.

Just as the small children had pulled her to the centre, Fugaku, Mikoto and Sasuke took the centre of the garden space, a spotlight shinning careful on the proud family.

"On behalf of my son; Sasuke I would like to thank you all for your generous gifts, in celebration of his proud seventeen years as a member of the Uchiha clan."

His Father's hardened face wore a slight smile, whilst he boosted his son to the village.

"I also apologise for the absence of my eldest son, who unfortunately, because of his important mission could not be here with us tonight."

He continued.

Sakura's face darkened, slightly.

She knew he couldn't be here, but she didn't need reminding.

It was too depressing knowing that she couldn't go with Itachi, but to not be able to see Itachi there was even worse than that.

Yes, of course she understood the logic behind their complex relationship, but that didn't mean she found it comforting.

Their already three months secret relationship was not the base of a stable one or perhaps a healthy one at least.

She sighed.

_"You'd better be safe, Itachi." _

**Here you go, that's the first chapter sorted, listen I know it isn't fantastic, but have faith I think it may improve I already have the base line set out for the story so hopefully updates will come faster and faster. Anyway thank you for reading, please do comment and tell me what you think of it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Blak Ties

Genre: Romance/ Angst

Characters: Itachi. U/ Sakura. H

Anime/ Manga: Naruto/ Naruto Shippuden

Status: Incomplete ( On going )

* * *

A stifled sneeze erupted from her.

_Perfect, _she scrutinised.

Sakura, had been given the painstaking, yet self serving duty of having the nightly shift at the hospital. The young petal haired woman was certain, that the only thing that could make this worse would be, Naruto and Sasuke storming in with broken limbs and bruises bodies.

Unfortunately, Sakura's impulsive prediction appeared to be right on.

So, there she was. A hospital full of injured and sickly patients, her office desk fully to the ceiling of paper work, and worst of all Naruto and Sasuke's were trying to escape the hospital to go and train.

"This day has to end soon." She groaned reaching her small, yet snug office which was neatly situated at the far back of the hospital complex; hidden away from the hussell of the paitents.

As she entered her daily office, she noticed and inwardly grimaced at the still mounding mountain of paper that messily decorated her room.

"Great." She sighed, rolling her eyes as she placed her white, clingy medic coated on a small chair to the corner of the warm room.

Her eyes stung as she lay down on the small sofa of the paper in habituated room. The pestering mid day light, crept through the half lidded blinds of the dimly lit room. Though mildly humid for an office, Sakura could not help but wish that her suit had better air conditioning.

"I don't remember closing the blinds." She grumbled, as she turned on her side trying to block the aggravations of her day from her troubled mind.

"The light was irritating."

She starred, as she rose from the comfy recliner, to look into the brilliantly onyx eyes of Uchiha Itachi.

"Itachi" she gasped as she stood towards him, a genuine smile gracing her small lips.

Her tired yet calculating eyes roamed over him quickly, she checked for any obvious marks of injury or wounds.

She found none, but she still felt she had to ask.

"Injured?"

They stared at each other for a mere few seconds before he lifted himself from the small stood in which he was previously sat on, and made his way to the exhausted medic.

He stopped a mere inched from her, Sakura's eyes stared deeply into his own, until she saw him shake his silent "no" with his raven covered head.

Sakura glanced into his black orbs with tender admiration, as she rested her small hands onto his strong and firm chest.

She felt his tense muscles automatically relax under her warm touch.

Itachi began to bend his head towards her own, their lips close together but not yet touching, almost dancing around each other.

Their mere breaths fanning against each other's skin, made Sakura's cheek alight with a red hue of embracement.

"I missed you" she rasped, keeping her lips mere inches from his own, it was true she had missed him, his mission in the land of rain had last for two months, a lot longer than the original date of return.

He remained silent as he gazed into her emerald worlds of joy, Sakura had learnt after three months of their relationship that Itachi preferred to show his feelings through actions rather than words; luckily she had no qualms with his way of affection.

His lips came no more than a just slightly brushing against hers when...

Sakura's cold decided to resume its existence.

Quickly, before her embarrassment could have reached a new height, she quickly pushed softly back on Itachi's shoulder and turned her face away from him, whilst covering her nose and mouth with her cupped hands.

She sneezed

A pregnant pause erupted through the dimly lit and now very awkward room.

"_Oh great I just ruined the most romantic moment, that me and Itachi have shared in over two months" _she mentally scolded

She turned back towards the raven haired male, red hue still overlapping her face in a great flushed expression of painful embarrassment.

A smirked played amusingly atop the Uchiha's graceful lips, as he shook his head slightly in laughable disbelief.

"W-what... W-why are you laughing at me?" she flustered as she approached him, her boldness only increasing her embarrassment as she brought her face closer to his automatically.

"You are unwell, Sakura" she stated, the slight smirk still played temptingly on his sculptured features.

His smirk widened as her flushed features increase as he laid his forehead, on top of her own.

"W-well, I-I have been working nonstop for the past few months, so I have just been paying more attention to other people's health than my own" She tried to hide her stiffening embarrassment, with her own chime like giggles.

Itachi frowned at her supposedly good excuse.

"You have been neglecting your health, Sakura" he stated pulling away from her, yet keeping his arms on her small shoulders, locking gazes with the young woman.

"Well what do you expect?" she started "I mean when I not with you, the hospital is like my second love"

She blurted, and then suddenly she knew she had made a crucial error in her sentence

"I-I-I mean... um...that is... I" she stumbled

Sakura hurriedly in vain tired to push against Itachi's firm, almost steel like chest, she wanted to run or go and tend to a patient, not being in this situation.

She hated it when he saw her embarrassed.

"You missed me that much, Sakura?" Itachi inhaled deeply into Sakura rosette locks, as she stopped struggling against him.

Sakura didn't have time to answer.

Quickly, Itachi filled the awkward silence with his hungry lips, as he lightly pressed them against Sakura's, the slow arithmetic sucking on the bottom of her lip was driving bubbling feelings of desire and want to rise in the pit of her stomach.

As Itachi pulled away from her, he could clearly see the hazed over look that filled the medic's sea foam eyes, even as she tried to hide behind his shoulder.

"I'll take that as, yes." he husked into her now red ears, as her breathing raced around the dim room.

Sakura's hazy glance was slowly broken, as she quickly checked over the Uchiha's appearance again; he wasn't in his ANBU attire.

He was dressed full in black, the Uchiha's crest undoubtly weighing on his back, his hair strung up in a pony tail.

"You've been home for a while." She stated

"About an hour,"

She sighed contently, hanging onto his black clothes, in taking his masculine scent of dry rain and fresh spring, it was familiar, it was comforting, and it was Itachi.

"How long have you been here?" he asked eyeing the young woman's untidy hair and face.

She scowled at his question

"Not that long. Besides I have to stay on a little while longer, the medic's are running low." She mumbled against his chest stubbornly.

Pulling her hair lightly with his large palms, Itachi moved her light bangs from her furrowed face, leaning in to capture her yearning lips.

The kiss has tender and slow, like warm butter sliding down a slick throat.

"Mmmmmm," Sakura mewled against his fine lips, as he placed her against the side of her cluttered desk of paper and files.

The small sound of the aging wood against their body weight, made Sakura recollect the fact that they were still in a very vulnerable place.

Not that they had never consummated in that particular room before, In fact deep within Sakura's busy mind she could still recall the very day that they both decided to christen her new office.

But still...

Breaking the tender meeting of lustful lips, Sakura kept her gaze concreted on her Uchiha Lover as she tried to correct her slightly panting form.

"Something displeases you?"

Sakura could have sworn she saw the slightest hint of amusement flash in those deep onyx orbs.

"I still have all my paper work to concentrate on," She started, lowering her face to the floor "I can't have you ... distracting me."

Itachi's wondering gaze encircled the entire mountain of papers and files, then looking back at his pink haired medic, gave a light sigh of defeat.

Although he would never admit that he had been defeated by papers.

"Very well," he breathed before walking to the office door, and clutching the drown knob before once again turning to his cherry blossom lover.

"However, I wish to see you this evening."

Before a response could even be muttered, the stoic form of Uchiha Itachi had vanished from the vicinity of her office and probably the hospital.

Sakura smiled lightly, even when faced with defeat Uchiha Itachi never felt the urge to give in.

He truly was remarkable.

She turn in grimace at the realisation that she still had all her paper work to start, never mind finish.

Sakura grimaced inwardly;

S_omeone has got it in for me._

* * *

The sunscreen hadn't helped at all.

"Uhhhh" Naruto moaned as he laid face forward over the red roasting bridge; team seven's usual meeting place.

The inferno star that hovered above them proceeded to blaze furiously against Naruto's tanned skin like oil to a match.

Sasuke although seemed far more composed, was beginning to feel the tiring effects of waiting in the scorching sun for almost two hours.

"Ne, teme where the hell could be taking Sakura-Chan this long?" he groaned still leaning against the red post of the sizzling bridge of turmoil.

"Hn, how would I know, idiot?"

Sasuke replied, turning to his blonde team mate with mild annoyance, which faltered slightly as he realised that Naruto had started to smirk.

Leaning up from the red-hot post, Naruto found his feet straight on the earth floor and made his way over to the ebony haired male.

All the while, his smirk stayed firm on his tanned face.

"Soooooooooo, Sasuke have you thought about who you're taking to the summer festival, tomorrow?"

The smirk was still firmly there, just waiting to break into uncontrollable laughter.

The growing glare, threatened to turn into pure fury as Naruto obviously sly question went unanswered.

"Well, teme, I'm going with my beautiful Hinata-Chan, she's so adorable and cute that I could just eat her up for breakfast"

Naruto's eyes gleamed with male satisfaction, as he imaged himself standing with his little angel amongst the cherry blossom.

"Hn, why are you telling me this, you idiot?"

"Well, aren't you gonna go with someone?" Naruto gleamed once more; he wondered how long he could keep this up without having to answer his own question.

"No"

_I guess I have no choice_

"For Kami's sake, Sasuke just ask Sakura-Chan to go with you." Naruto cheered as he raised his fists, producing a hearty thumbs up to his stoic friend.

The gesture wasn't return, to say the least.

Pure solitary fury was placed upon the younger Uchiha's brazen features as he stared at the blonde male in front of him.

It had been two solid weeks since Naruto had confirmed with his mother that they wanted to see Sasuke and Sakura eventfully married and settled down to one another.

He recalled his mother's bright eye's lighting up like candles in a dark room, as she voiced her opinion that they would make the cutest couple in Konoha and that she would finally she some sight of grandchildren from one of her sons.

Sasuke inwardly sighed

Although Sakura did seem like the best candidate for his future wife, over the years they had built a bond that had made them practical siblings.

And to be honest Sasuke had never really approved of incest.

"I'll be going with my clan, Naruto." he breathed closing one of his eyes as the sun's rays darted around the bridge.

Naruto frowned deeply.

"Ne... you heartless moron, that means that Sakura-Chan will have to go alone and unprotected, boy you really know how to make a lady feel special, don't you?" Naruto scolded

Sasuke returned the glare, with an equally annoyed expression.

"Excuse me but who will be all alone and unprotected?" a feline voice inquired

Naruto's expression changed from annoyed to terribly afraid with mere seconds of the pink medic's arrival.

"S-sakura-Chan ha-ha, w-what are you doing here?" he chuckled timidly as she came across the bridge full fury raging in her emerald orbs.

"You asked me here, NA-RU-TO!"

Sakura's seething form, started to fist her small palms clenched and ready she took her small steps towards her fellow team mates.

Naruto's mind went blank with fear and guilt, he had doubted Sakura and he knew how big Sakura's pride was and more importantly for him her punch was larger.

However, luckily for him, Sasuke's sharp instincts kicked in.

"You are late." he stated

The young woman looked taken back, by the younger Uchiha words.

"I-err-that is I... That's irrelevant, Sasuke." she mildly hissed at her teammate

Naruto silently, thanked Uchiha Mikoto and Fugaku for conceiving such a calculating son.

"Yeah Sakura-Chan you're always late nowadays, it's like your avoiding us or something," Naruto whined still trying to hide behind the stoic Uchiha, as he poked his head over Sasuke broad shoulder.

Sakura felt cornered

What was she supposed to say to them?

Just the same as every time they have asked.

"Ah, Sorry guys I have been so busy at the hospital lately, it's been manic all month, I just can't seem to get away from it." she smiled

Naruto laughed along with her, Sasuke smile gave his accepting "Hn." and went back to listening to the conversation at hand.

Sakura knew deep within herself, that lying to them was a very wrong thing.

She knew how she was betraying their trust.

But she also knew how strongly they would react to the news of her dating anyone never mind Sasuke older brother.

Other than the fact of her brothers not accepting her relationship, there was also the gregarious matter of the Uchiha elders. When first deciding to make a relationship with the elder Uchiha, Itachi had made it perfectly clearly that their "Affair" had to be kept silent.

Though Sakura understood his reasoning behind the odd request of a secret relationship, it still deeply pained her so.

The Uchiha elders thought of Itachi as a weapon, a tool.

Something to be used to their own selfish advantage for power and dominance

If they ever even suspected a relationship with anyone that involved Itachi, they would see it as a distraction to him and too their goals.

Their relationship would not be accepted.

She inwardly sighed

Of all the men in the world she had to have feelings for Uchiha Itachi.

* * *

The afternoon passed quickly with her team, Naruto had only ranted over and over about the next evening events of the summer festival held every year in Konoha, to which Sasuke merely injected his opinions ever so often.

She smiled.

The evening sky had began to soften into the sunset colour above, as its black and star like heaven of colour began to cover the ceiling of their beloved village.

"Well, I think I'm gonna head home guys," Naruto started to yawn "my Hinata-chan will be wondering where I am?" he smiled

"More like hoping you'll never come home,"

"Oi! Teme, Hinata would never think that about me." Naruto snapped "She loves me with all her beautiful heart."

He gleefully cheered, as he proceeded to give Sakura a friendly hug goodnight, before just nodding a farewell to Sasuke.

Sakura inwardly groaned, she was very envious of Hinata and Naruto

So very, very envious

"Sakura," a voice injected

She turned to find Sasuke, hands in his pockets looking nowhere in particular

"Yeh, Sasuke what is it?" she inquired

"I'll walk you home."

Oh no!

"Um, no that's fine Sasuke really it's still light out basically." she tried to laugh him off shyly as she proceeded to walk to her houses direction.

Yet, too of no avail.

She turned over her shoulder to find the young Uchiha swiftly walking behind her, like her own personal male shadow.

She sighed again.

This was going to be a long walk home.

Upon after ten minutes of a purely silent walk to her apartment, Sakura began to panic silently beside the younger Uchiha, as the y reached the door to her home.

"Oh well, thank you for walking me home Sasuke." she smiled, collecting her stored keys from her small bag.

Sasuke stayed silent.

Watching her like a hawk, and at that moment she couldn't have felt more like a mouse even if she had tried to.

Turning the key in the small latch, opening the thin door Sakura began to turn to Sasuke to say her final goodnight, unfortunately she was interrupted.

"Sakura,"

She stared at him, her eyes filled with curiosity, something really must have been bothering Sasuke for him to have stayed in one place for so long.

"Tomorrow is the summer festival."

Sakura, could have inwardly rolled her eyes at the statement, they had been discussing this all night with Naruto hadn't he become bored with the dry subject already?

"Um, yes it is Sasuke. Ino has been going on about it for months now." she smiled, hoping there was a point to his odd statement.

"My mother wanted me to ask you to come with our clan."

Sakura couldn't have been more shocked by the statement if she had tried.

"Pardon?" she squeaked.

_No way_, she thought.

"Come with the Uchiha clan to the summer festival." He stated once more.

Sakura felt like someone above her had just let a building fall on her head.

But, on the other hand how could she no, she didn't have a date and her and Itachi going together was just unthinkable.

For the first time today she inwardly smiled

"Thank you Sasuke! Please tell Mikoto-San that I would love to come with you all."

Then as quickly as she stood there, Sasuke quickly gave his curt nod and began to stride down the now empty streets of Konoha.

_It looks like I will be able to go to the festival with __**him**__ after all._

The silence upon entering her small apartment was thick with the lack of inhabitancy.

He wasn't here yet.

She sighed.

She had worried about Sasuke appearance for nothing, she felt almost silly as she past her small living room and carried straight on to her small room, where her welcoming double bed awaited her with welcoming arms of comfort for her aching muscles.

Breathing slowly, she fell flat against the soft texture of the silken sheets of warmth, losing herself as she left all the strain of the day flow into the healing bed.

Mentally Sakura checked herself, she was untidy and unclean, and her skin smelled of sake and hospital.

She scrunched her nose in her own disappointment, her bed would have to be patient; she needed to bathe.

Walking into the comfortably small bathroom, Sakura had already begun to strip herself of the troublesome clothing, as she began to run a warm and bubbly bath for her tired self.

Soaking her soft flesh into the liquefied heaven was more than Sakura could have hoped for; she loved the feeling of warm liquid flowing all over her small body, like a running waterfall showering over the small base rocks.

Although she longed to stay in longer, the night call for sleep began to dominate her restless form.

_I might be asleep before he comes_

Quickly wrapping her small, white, linen towel around her wondrous body, Sakura tiptoed back to dim bedroom, running her callused fingers through her spine length hair.

Pausing in her steps, Sakura's emerald eyes a sight of a very welcomed arrival that lay loosely on her bed, his raven hair still tied loosely in a firm ponytail, his clad attire still bagging against his firmly toned flesh.

He was here.

She tugged the towel closer to her almost naked form, as she in took a large breath before striding quickly over to the older male with apprehensive excitement.

Reaching for his laid form, Sakura's nimble fingers made contact with his firm chest, as she sat softly straddling with her flat hands leaning down on his now softly raising chest of warmth and masculine smell.

"Good evening, Uchiha-San." Sakura teased, playfully sliding her flat palms against the smooth texture of his clad shirt.

Itachi's onyx eyes never lingered off her, as he flipped them slowly so now he was the one straddling her small and almost breakable hips.

Sakura tried to stifle a yawn, as she stared at the dark Uchiha.

"You are tired." he retorted, slight amusement wavering in his usual stoic stature, as he glanced at his drained lover.

"No I- I'm ..." She started, yet her large yet soft yawn defected her already uselessly lie.

Their stare made Sakura's face flush with mild tension and anticipation

"Sleep, Sakura." He hushed softly into her now reddening ears of embarrassment.

A firm scowl formed on Sakura's small face.

Lightly pushing against Itachi's firm weight, and moving from her place of underneath the dominant Uchiha. Sakura shifted her body until she was sitting on the double bed, now peering over at her dark haired lover, as she began to cling to her towel lightly.

"I'm not tired!"

Her verbal invitation was clearly read by her Uchiha lover.

Reaching silently over to her partly naked form, Itachi's callused fingers encircled themselves around her small wrist, pulling her gentle below him.

Her breathing began rapid and alight with the desirable gaze of his onyx stare.

"Sakura." his soft, tender tone vibrated into her reddening ears.

The stiffening silence, eloped the couple into a pregnant pause of tension, as Itachi's skilful fingers began to disrobe the clinging and still slightly damp towel from Sakura's beautifully pale body.

Her feminine smell of mandarin and cream elicited from her sinfully, beautiful skin as Itachi's mouth began to cover her slender neck in suffocating, sweet kisses of rising lust.

Her desperate mewling continued, as the towel feel to the wooden floor.

"Ahh... Itachi." Her hot breaths of enticement began to fan against Itachi's cool skin, like fire beginning to melt the coldest of ice.

Their sweet, sensual kissing began once more, Itachi's hard teeth started to lightly nibble on her bottom lip, making her mouth open slightly to him, allowing his tongue to plunged into her wet cavern.

And for the second time that day, Sakura wished she had taken people's advice about looking after herself.

Quickly pulling away from the rapturous kiss, and pushing her small head over his shirt covered shoulder, bringing her left hand up to cupped her now kiss swollen mouth.

Sakura proceeded to cough lightly into her cupped hand.

Itachi paused lightly before pushing back against the young medic bring her from his strong shoulder, and look deep into her darkened eyes of wiriness.

"Not tired, Sakura?" His slightly sarcastic tone of authority made Sakura small nose scrunch in disapproval of her Uchiha partner.

"Oh shut up! You arrogant male."

She knew her comeback was extremely weak for the apprentice of the fifth Hokage, but her wiriness and cold were getting the best of verbal skills.

Slowing entangling his strong arms around her small and blatantly nude body, Itachi proceeded to flip the pair over so that she lightly lay against his firm and toned chest.

Though Itachi had always enjoyed seeing Sakura beautiful body before him, no matter what occasion and place they were in. He calculated that sleeping naked whilst having a cold and thoroughly exhausted from her work would not fit well with her naked form either.

In concluding his calculations, Itachi proceeded to disrobe his clad attire, firstly laying off his Uchiha incrusted shirt and careful gesturing the shirt towards his little lover.

Accepting the shirt and placing it over her now comfortable form, Sakura eyed the still striping Uchiha. Watching him until his finished only left in his black, soft boxer shorts.

"About tomorrow's festival," Itachi started, watching Sakura sliding under the black covers of warmth. "My mother has asked if you are able to come with with the clan." His soft tone, assured her that he was pleased with his mother's interest with her.

It almost made Sakura smile at the irony.

"I'm sorry Uchiha-san, but I have to respectfully decline your humble offer." Her soft lips, pursing into a seductive pout, as her eye lashes danced above her eyes like shades of black.

Leaning forward and capturing her delicate chin between his callused fingers, Itachi's amusement lit eyes danced over her face with mild curiosity.

"And why may I ask, must you most humbly decline my offer, Haruno-San?"

She paused lightly, calculating her next sentence.

"Because I already accepted _Sasuke-kun's _offer." She cooed gently into his ear.

Bringing her face away from the side of his, she watched, amusement blatantly flaring into her emerald gaze, awaiting a reaction from her Uchiha lover.

Understanding began to cross in Itachi's eyes, as he concluded that his troublesome mother had asked both young men to present "Haruno-san" with the proposal.

He outwardly sighed.

"So you will accept Sasuke's offer, before even fully hearing my own?"

Sakura could have sworn that she saw slight amusement dance in his dark orbs.

"Are you suggesting that your offer will be better than _Sasuke-kun's_, Uchiha-san?" She purred, lightly tapping her fingers on his toned pectorals.

Lightly taking her hand from his chest, and pressing it deep into the silken sheets behind her head and raising from the side of her and pressing his self against her warm body.

"Sakura."

"W-what?" she rasped

"I'm not suggesting, I'm promising you."

A smirk firmly spread across his masculine yet still beautiful face, arrogance and pride surrendering himself.

"Itachi," she started, combing her soft hands through his now loosened black locks

"You're not jealous of _Sasuke-kun_, are you?"

Sakura made a mental note, to always add the _"kun"_ to his outto-san's name.

"Sakura,"

All the amusement immediately left their once heated conversation, all to be replaced by cold stone seriousness.

"I do not intend to share you."

His bold declaration, made Sakura's open fall slightly open as she stared speechless at her lover.

Smiling slightly, Sakura encircled her own arms around Itachi's lean torso and slightly moving the couple so she laid flat against her Uchiha partner.

"It's a good thing that I only have eyes for you then isn't it, _Itachi-san_"

She teased lightly, finally allowing herself to fully relax herself against his warm chest.

Itachi sighed.

"_This woman is going to be the death of me"_

* * *

Sayonara~

Thank you for reading this chapter of my story black ties. I hope I didn't disappoint you with this chapter, I realise that there wasn't a lemon in this chapter even though its M rated but I feel we needed to understand their situation more and then we can have "Sexy time" ^-^.

Anyway please read and review this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Black Ties.

Anime/Manga: Naruto.

Characters: Itachi. U/ Sakura. H.

Genre: Romance.

Status: Incomplete (On going)

* * *

As the mid-day air presented its ashy, orange tones into the sky, the current atmosphere of Konoha shifted with an aura of promise.

Preparations were taking their full course, as the busy villagers busied themselves with last minute touches. The vibe from the village was nearly boarding on mad excitement, no street was not covered with tree lights, no sales sign left undecorated.

The mad rush of the festival was in full bloom.

And, within the mixing crowds of emotions, stood a pair of dazed young men staring ambiguously at the vast events.

"Oh, man! I am so pumped for this one, Sasuke!" The vigorous sound could only have come from the blond of the pair.

"Hm."

"Aww, come on, Dobe! Can't you at least try to be a little more excited?" Naruto squawked, as he continued to stare at the flooding of people, with childlike wonder.

Sasuke, on the other hand, did not share his friend inexplicably joy over the yearly event. The same arrangement of colours and lights happened every year, so why on earth was the idiotic knucklehead getting so hyped?

Sasuke was almost dumbfounded.

Yet, he digressed. What didn't the idiotic knucklehead get hyped for?

"Come on, we have things to do."

* * *

Sakura stood boarding her emotional climax of frustration.

"This is a disaster." Her groaning voice added to apathetic mood as she fiddle aimlessly with the teal, strapped dress; crumpling it in the process.

Usually, the pretty little medic rather enjoyed the yearly festival. It was an event design to relive the civilians and ninja's stressful days; perhaps like a micro holiday. However, when adding the combination of the prestigious clan of the Uchiha's, Sakura found that she was beginning to grow tired of it.

It was not even the fact that they were notorious, or the fact that they were extremely important. No, in the medic's mind those factors were not vitally important. It was the fact that, Sakura knew they would see her as an outsider.

A person who is not involved with them or anyone in their family tree.

It made Sakura become slightly irritated. Even if they disapproved of her connection with them because she was a stranger, they should have at least known that she knew some of the members.

disregarding Itachi and Sasuke, frequently other members had met her through her profession as a healer. It was then, that Sakura began to wonder if that was all they were going to see her as.

As a healer?

As a servant, who was beneath them.

Sakura shook herself from such thoughts. Here she was worrying and prejudicing them before they had properly introduced themselves. She laughed; if she didn't know any better, she could have sworn that Tsunade's trait of scepticism was wearing off on her.

She sighed, exahausted by her own tangent.

" I guess there's nothing for it."

Briskly, walking for the small bureau on the far side of her bedroom, Sakura proceeded to reach for her telephone and dial a familiar number.

She was desperate, and in desperate times she was in desperate need for a friend.

"Hello, Ino...?"

She justed hoped that she was choosing the right friend.

* * *

The night was due, and the festival open with little to disappoint. Large streams of colour and sound filled the people's sense, there was no evidence of dull to be seen.

Hustled crowds gathered eagerly, as they awaited there turn at stalls. Young children danced merrily as their favourite melody played for them. The overload of positive energy could have been felt by a dead man.

And, amoughst the happy scene of entertainment, was the rookie nine in all their variety. Although, a few memebers short, the scramble of ninja were still proceeding to have a joyous time.

"Man, Shikamaru! Would you just look at all the food." Choji exclaimed, staring blatantly at the bountiful arrays of food in front of him.

"Geez! Is that all you ever think about?"

"Oi, Shikamaru, Choji! What's happening guys?"

The male members of team 8 stared, expectantly at the loud source of noise. Naruto Uzuamaki was possibly the most unsubtle person Shikamru had ever met, had the guy ever heard of silence?

From his past encounters with him, Shikamaru doubted it.

"You mind keeping the noise down, you're scaring the villagers." Shikamaru rasped, pressing his index finger to his lips; to emphasise his point.

"Awww! Lighten up, it's a festival." Naruto chimed, happily caught in the theme of the event.

"Na-Naruto-kun!"

The little Hyuuga heiress squeaked, as her gleeful boyfriend proceeded to grasp her hand in his own, whilst dragging her into the group of the rookies. Hinata, could feel her ears brimming with redness at her blond lover's boldness.

"Anyway, Have any of you seen, Teme? He promised he'd come."

The group did not shift from their stances, they all knew the blond could be foolish but sometimes he was down right ignorant.

"Naruto, he's obviously going with his clan."

"Yeah, I bet he thinks he's too all mighty and powerful to hang out with us." Kiba chipped in, his compulsive competitiveness leading him.

Naruto grinned; his eyes following the person in question, who was coincidental standing right behind the fanged ninja.

"Don't get too comfortable, Kiba." an apathetic voiced sounded from Kiba's back.

Sasuke stood, his usual unimpressed facade appeared even more apparent then, as he stared down the man in front of him.

Kiba, merely puffed his chest and walked away; feeling that the argument was not worth creating.

Though, annoyed and warm, Uchiha Sasuke appeared in his best yuukata, the brilliant colours of rich blue and cyan stood out from amongst the others, eliminating the garments true taste.

It was beautifully designed, and from its Uchiha based pattern it had to be expensive.

Sasuke sighed, he was beginning to really loathe these gatherings.

"Hey, Teme! I knew you'd turn up." Naruto chirped, as he paced toward his teammate with Hinata still reluctantly holding his hand.

"It's not like I had any choice."

"Yeah, yeah! So, anyway where's Sakura-chan?" the blond questioned.

As if on cue for a royal performance, the crowed group of ninja began to hear the heavy sound of hurrying sandals.

"Sakura, will you hurry up? we're going to be late." The sweet, yet rasped voice of Ino Yamanaka filled the small street, as she quickly protected her flowing kimono from the dirt of the ground.

Behind her, ran an equal fatigued Sakura, who unlike her friend let her full length kimono dance between her cloth shaped limbs.

The slimming clothing covered almost every inch of Sakura's body and yet, it gave the allure of a sensual jungle cat; she looked like a fluttering butterfly, flashing her colours brightly.

"I'm sorry, but I wasn't the one who spent three whole hours on her makeup!" Sakura exhaled as she ran to the final step and fell into rhythm with her friend at the end.

The rookie nine accepted them into the group without little fuss, a few snide remarks about their tardiness and that was it; which in comparison to what they expected was a lot more bearable.

"Sakura-chan! You look great, just like a princess." Naruto exclaimed, bouncing toward his petite friend, Sasuke and Hinata at his side.

"Don't be silly, Naruto," In usual Sakura style, she hid her embarrassment by faking anger, "but, Hinata you look lovely."

The heiress smiled, hiding herself behind the blond. Sakura smiled at the pair; they did not hide themselves away, they were open and bold with their relationship. It tasted bitter in her mouth to accept it, but she honestly felt a small pang of envy in herself at the funny couple.

Funny they may be, but they were accepted non the less.

She sighed, her train of thought giving her a slight headache.

"Sakura-chan! Let's have fun, OK?" Naruto jumped at the opportunity to cheer his teammate up.

Sakura smiled, knowing her defeat.

"Sure,"

* * *

The spacial evening proceeded with more amazement than anyone could have imagined.

Although, a certain flustered medic was not all that occupied with the enjoyment, no she was much more attentive to something... well someone more.

About half way through the congregation, the slyly beautiful woman, known as Mikoto Uchiha made her presence into the small group.

She was everything Sakura imagined her to be, dressed in a full sleeved kimono, which flourished with rogue tones. Her obi originally tied in the edo style, complimenting the Oriental theme of the clothed ensemble; she looked like a long forgotten goddess.

Sakura admitted to herself, and to the woman that she was envious.

Few by few, the members of rookie nine detached themselves from the group, until it was only a flustered Sakura, Mikoto and Sasuke.

Sakura had never felt so pressured to be proper in her whole life.

She had to make a good impression.

"Sakura dear, you look troubled. Are you sure you're alright?" Mikoto questioned, concern written in her large eyes.

Sakura complied with a reassuring smile and an explanation that she was feeling a little dizzy from the summer night's heat.

To which a light bulb flickered in Mikoto's tinkering mind.

"Oh, dear! Sasuke, you must take Sakura's arm we wouldn't want her falling over, would we?" a sweet smiled stained her face.

Immediately, Sakura jumped back fiercely shocked by the woman's slickness.

"Oh, really I'm fine thank you, I don't need to be taken care of."

Sasuke who looked as impassive as ever, drew his eyebrows close together. To his calculation Sakura was not normally this impulsive about touching. He had often given her his shoulder to rest on, as she had done with Naruto.

It made no sense that she would suddenly become so aware of male contact.

Whilst, Sasuke contemplated his notion, Mikoto had found her lope whole to pursue her reason for being her.

"Yes, but are you being taken care of, Sakura?" The dark haired woman teased, coming closer to the younger female.

Sakura wasn't quite sure how to react at first. A mixture of amazement and confusion clouded her reaction time, but in the end she had to go with her instinct.

"Um, what do you mean, Mikoto-san?"

She implied coyness.

"Surely, there is _some _young handsome man_, _who has caught your attention."

The mortification was plain on both, the young man's and Sakura's faces. Mikoto, as actually implying that Sakura and Sasuke were... involved.

Sakura went almost pale at the imagery; her lover's brother becoming her lover. It was far too dramatic for Sakura's taste.

When just about to object, Sakura was already beaten to it.

"Mother, you're wrong. I do not see Sakura like that." Sasuke sighed, too tired to fully explain himself.

Though, Sakura was attractive enough in his mind sight, Sasuke felt too much like her older sibling to even consider being attracted to her. No, in Sasuke's eyes he might as well be committing adultery if he laid his hands on his mind Set's sister.'

"Mou, Sasuke-chan you don't have to hide it," Mikoto smiled, as she tugged on her youngest son's sleeve.

"I think it would be just wonderful, if you and Sakura saw each," She continued, still pleading with the oblivious male, "it would certainly make up for your brother."

Even at the mention of him, Sakura felt herself shift uncomfortably in his mother's presence.

"Honestly, it seems hopeless. Itachi, has never shown interest in _anyone_I have introduced him to." The woman sighed, reminiscing at her failed past efforts.

Sakura could hardly believe what she was hearing. She had tried to force people on Itachi?

Seemingly, Sakura felt a little sorry for her dark lover. She started to imagine all the years that his mother must have put him through, presenting woman after woman. She could only imagine how embarrassing that must have been for him, but then again, she corrected herself by thinking over what she had just thought.

When would Itachi _ever _be embarrassed?

Sakura braced herself, she began to move her lips, and yet no words came out. Almost as if she wasn't sure if she should be speaking or not.

Luckily, her mishap was interrupted.

"Mikoto." A deep, protruding voice rumbled within a chest.

The depth of the sound awoke Sakura from her metal concentration.

The entry of the voice was accompanied, by a long, strong built frame of a body, clad in a single suited yukata. The man in question held no facial friendliness at all, he was blank with vacant eyes that some how command respect from all those who dared to look into them.

The man in question was Uchiha Fugaku.

Itachi's Father, and chief of the secret Anbu police; a man who was certainly not to be trifled with.

_Like father, like son._

_"_Anata, I'm glad you're hear. You remember Sakura-san, right?" Mikoto smiled, as she stood beside her ambiguous looking husband and pointed toward the girl in question.

Sakura felt the first fluid rush of panic, as the blank stare of Fugaku scanned over her. He only added to her stress when he said nothing for atleast 30 seconds, before speaking.

"You are Sasuke's teamate," He address her in a perfectly acceptable tone, noting not to give too much interest but still not being rude.

Not knowing whether his words were a question or a statement, Sakura gave he a brief glance before retorting.

"Yes, I am. It is a pleasure to see you again, Uchiha-sama." Sakura chose her words carefully, knowing respect had to be given to this man.

Still, even though she knew she had to give him said respect, she still felt confusingly uneasy about it. This man was her lover's father, and not that Itachi had frequently brought him into conversation, she could still gather that they weren't exactly close.

Despite herself, she smiled cheerfuly toward the man, knowing her concern would be wasted on the subject. Itachi was a complex man, he did not need her to cause misunderstanding's between his father and himself.

Trouble, was the last thing that Sakura wanted for them both.

"Oh, isn't she polite Fugaku? And, as I was just saying she would make an excellent mach for our, Sasuke."

The persistent woman, hung her hands aside her husband's arm, like a small child pulling her father. Sakura would have never imagined that Uchiha Mikoto would be so playful with her husband.

She smiled; well they are married.

"Mother, please," Sasuke's irritation was beginning to seep through his facade, there was only so much nagging he could take from his adamant mother.

Seemingly, Fugaku said nothing on the matter, yet it made Sakura wonder if he had any thoughts on the matter.

Whether it was about Sasuke or not, didn't matter. Would he think her beneath him? And, if so would that mean that she would be underneath Itachi as well?

Of course it did.

Sakura, knew that being this negative about the hypothetical scenario was no good, but she could not help it. It was how she really felt, and as such it didn't shock her that she was feeling this way.

Sakura knew herself very well; like an open book she wore her heart on her sleeve, it was one of the reasons she often got emotional hurt and upset.

And as such, Sakura had begun to feel that she was betraying herself. She was lying not only to her precious people, but to her own heart aswell.

It made her stoamch move in a strangely uncomfortable way.

She was perfectly aware that she might be acting selfish, but she was only human. After all Itachi's explaining, after all the planning she was feeling uneasy about all of it. Her placid lover taught her, he made sure she was aware of the predicaments.

There was the politics, the clan, her classification and heritage; all of these loope holes were things that would be checked and scrutinised to near death by the Uchiha clan's elders.

Sakura found herself thinking that the whole thing was very unfair; a group of old, egotistical men got to dictated how she lived her life.

For that part she was glad their involvement was not known.

It was the easiest way.

"Mother, you should not make assumptions about people's personal lives."

The unmistakable ashy tone, came from directly behind the startled Sakura. She turned, her dimmed eyes taking n his full frame.

She was unbelivably relived.

_He was here._

"Itachi, you're mother was only trying to be nice." Mikoto smiled, defending her ploy.

Sakura had not taken her gaze away from the eldest son, taking in his clothing choice. He too, dawn the rouged and cyan colour's of his clan, like a painted Mosaic he shone with brilliance only achieved by an Uchiha.

"Your training went accordngly, Itachi?" Fugaku asked, his head held higher than it was before; showing his pride fill his face was a rar occurence, and Sakura could only imagine that it only happened, when something admirable had been done by either of his sons.

He did care about them, if even only a little.

A curt nod was given in return to his question, and then he focused his gaze upon his unbeknown lover.

"Good evening, Sakura."

She smiled back dazed by his informal tone.

"Good evening, Itachi-san."

A comfortable silence setteled between the pair, as they shared a brief gaze before returning their attention to the other members of the group.

"Well, since everyone is accounted for, I think we should all press on to the firework display. Mikoto clapped her hands; as if christening her descition.

The married duo moved briskly forward, leading the way for thr trio o follow. Before Sakura could even begin to step forward, she was interrupted by Sasuke's stillness.

"I need to check on, dobe. He made me promise to not let him get to drunk," Sasuke's tone become more aggravated with each word "Sakura, go with Itachi and make sure my mother doesn't spread unwanted rumours."

With a subtle nod of respect to them both, Sasuke begn his paced walk back to the crowded streets.

Sakura almost let out a strangled giggle; Naruto probably wanted to make a good impression on Hinata's father.

With the Uchiha couple far in front and hidden by the hustle of the crowd's, Sakura should have felt relax, but in truth she was beginning to feel more tense than ever.

Alone, and visible, the couple were in public together.

It wasn't an unpleasant feeling, it was just very alien to her.

"Come," Itachi's hushed voice broke her from her thoughts.

They fell into step, their bodies close together, yet apart enough not to look suspicious. Sakura could have almost sighed, they were together, but they were not themselves.

It was incredibly ironic.

Her lover remained silent as they walked, his large hands radiated heat beside her own. Sakura slowly felt the soothing heat increase, along with the feeling of nimble fingers.

Itachi's long, _artistic_fingers began to brush lazily against the pad of Sakura's palm; emitting a luxurious warmth. They continued to walk as if nothing was happening, and to on seers nothing was.

But, to Sakura it felt like the first public intamcy she had ever experienced.

This spoke for him... he was trying.

Subtly and always cautiously he was helping her with the sadness of their secret, easing her pain in the only way he knew how.

They stopped suddenly, meeting the small edge to the secluded river; not many people were there.

It felt secure, safe, private.

He turned his head to see her then, the movement of his fingers continuing.

"Beautiful,"

Sakura lowered her gaze from him, her heated face was only emphasised by the moon's shining light; he found her to be even more adorable like that.

"Yes, it is."

Sakura played her own little facade, convincing others and herself that he was talking about the fireworks.

She stared up then, letting herself relax for the first time that evening, as she searched over the skies that were painted with rich and pastel colours.

Sakura sighed.

In order for this to work they would both have to compromise, it was just the way it was. All she had to do was trust her instinct.

"I'm glad I could see this wth you, _Itachi_."

* * *

Sayonara~

Tada! I am so very, very, very sorry! It has been literally forever since I last updated this story with a new chapter. But, I have a great excuse I was doing my exam's and just to show you how much I care about this story, I did this chapter whilst I'm still doing my exams!

But, I only have two left now, so its OK!

Anway, I really hope this chapter did not disappoint you, I know it isn't very good, but I thought I owed it to the people who reviewed and liked it, so I tired.

Awwwww, isn't it cute? He tried to hold her hand in public! I know that is incredibly occ for Itachi but, I wanted him to show her that he was compensaiting for their secret love affair... awww he's a big softy at heart!

I will try my very hardest to update the next chapter a lot quciker than this one, thank you again!

Well, please read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Black Ties

Anime/ Manga: Naruto/ Naruto Shippuden

Characters: Itachi Uchiha/ Sakura Haruno

Genre: Romance

Status: incomplete (ongoing)

Chapter: 4

* * *

In the midst of all that had happened the weeks before, Sakura was beginning to get used to her situation. The constant excuses, the awkward timings, and even the constant reminder of guilt she felt, were all starting to become next to second nature.

After all, the fate favours the prepared.

And, Sakura Haruno was was nothing but.

She was thoroughly instructed, though he had never really spoken the words; Itachi's watchful gaze and cautious movements had been enough to make her understand the delicate nature of their involvement.

It was as if their whole relationship were a highly constructed game plan, that they, the players acted out flawlessly. Ever the realist, Sakura had almost wondered if there was any time for romance, what with all their planning and plotting.

It was a queer train of thought, but Sakura was never one to not let her imagination take her away.

Who said that realists couldn't dream?

The passing of the summer festival had severely helped Sakura, she had been anxious for the dreaded evening to be put aside at once. Though, in light of the event, she would at least admit to herself that the ending was a pleasant one. After hours of being blatantly shoved onto a reluctant Sasuke, she had been given the opportunity of fate to escape to more preferable company.

At first, the twinges of guilt she felt about it hit her subtly. Slight twinges of remorse for having to lie to her teammates. They started as soon as the involvement did. In her heart, Sakura almost felt as if she were having an affair on her poor, unknowing husbands, but when sharing her theory with Itachi, she was reminded that it was inevitably ridiculous.

But, even with his reassurance she still felt it.

"Sakura?"

A voice called through her thoughts.

"Oi! Are you listening to me?"

If she were honest, she would have to say blatantly... no.

A harsh, and very undeserved poke against her forehead, immediately broke her from the inner tangent.

"W-what the hell was that for?" Sakura shrieked, her eyes screwed in disgust and slight confusion at the now new foe in front of her.

"That's what you get for neglecting your friend."

"You ever heard of you have to be kind to be cruel?"

The presently, annoyed young blond shot a look a fake hurt to her companion, as he leaned against the shared table of her seniors office.

For Ino, it had also been a great privilege that Sakura had been appointed control over a vast section of the hospital. The young medic had been oh-so delighted that she no longer had to rush out for her breaks to a local cafe; for she now had the access of her own personal sanctuary.

Well, her best friends personal sanctuary.

"So?"

"What?"

"You know what I'm talking about,"

"Oh, do I?"

Sakura, known for her vast knowledge and high formidable intellect, was never to be tested this early in the morning. If this were a regular occurrence, Ino was sure that people would feel that the little medic's IQ had gone down a few points.

The silly women just couldn't comprehend, especially this early in the ever-loving morning.

Ino sighed, composing her resolve.

"Ok! What's wrong with you?"

"Oh. Nothing really,"

"Oh, come on," Ino exhaled, whilst drumming her apparently impatient digits against the surface of the tale."Please don't do that thing where you drag it out, just tell me."

"There's nothing to tell, It's just early that's all,"

"Oh, really?"

"Yes."

"So, your telling me, that you've been staring into space for most of the morning for nothing?"

Sakura could have almost sighed; couldn't Ino just keep her nosiness to herself for once. after all, curiosity killed the cat.

"I have not been spacing out. I just don't like talking this early in the morning, you got a problem with that?"

Ino's eyes beamed with new found mischief.

"Yeah! My problem is that you obviously don't trust me enough to tell me your problems," The blond gave a heavy sigh as she proceeded to give Sakura a teary eyed stare. "I thought I meant more to you than that."

The clearly forced tears straining from her companions eyes, made Sakura almost feel a little bit reassured. If this was how Ino reacted to a little morning blues, Sakura could only imagine her exaggerated reaction to the news of her "affair".

It was still there. Sakura still could taste the metallic sickness in her mouth, as she even considered the word affair, let alone actually say it.

It was childish, she was sure, but she refused to be fazed.

It was her business, not Ino's, not Tsunade's, and certainly, not her teammates. Although, it made her stomach churn uncomfortably Sakura knew that she was thinking the truth, whether she agreed with it or not.

"Would you just give it a rest,"

"I'll stop when you tell me what it is."

If there was one compliment, Sakura could ever give her most beloved companion, it would probably have been that she was persistent... very persistent.

Maybe, even, on the brink of annoyingly persistent.

This time the medic faltered, she was tired and it had been a long shift, 16 hours without a break certainly could take its tole, even on the most formidable of medics. Giving in to her wanton, the young woman slumped hopeless against the frame of her table, letting her shoulders release the hours storage of tension.

"Even, if I told you, I doubt you'd understand,"

The pretty, yellow haired woman flopped uncontrollably, as if she were to choke on her own tongue.

"Why? Because you think I'm too stupid to understand it?"

"No, because even I don't understand it." Sakura sighed.

After, what seemed to be a few seconds of silence, Ino reached for her friend, clasping her hands from her face and curling her fingers around Sakura's. Her eyes soften too, showing not her understanding but her support. Through years of dealing with each others problems, the paired had learnt how each other ticked.

And right at that point, Ino could see that Sakura was not ready to talk about her problem.

Giving Sakura's hand one last tight squeeze, the mystified blond stood from her seat and collected her things accordingly. As, she made her last adjustments to her clothing and props, Ino turned to her friend once more before leaving.

"Well, you just let me know when you do, neh?

* * *

The usual pace of the Uchiha compound would never change. The low, unmistakable dragging of their movements, would any normal person insane, But, then again a normal person would never presume this is how it was.

The Uchiha's had and probably always would be treated as above all mysterious. They were automatically misunderstood, their far away gazes, their birth righted arrogance, even they way they walked made them above normal to people.

Though, their idealistic complex was not as black and white as people thought. They were respected at all costs, whether that respect was earned through teamwork, or it was forced with fear of the unknown. Yes, respect was granted, yet, when it came to the difference in genders, things were not always in concrete.

Most men found themselves matching them, trying, pushing themselves to be everything the Uchiha's were. These tests and trials were proof in their minds that they were becoming all they could, as the Uchiha's were seen to be all humanly possibly.

Most women found themselves matching themselves to be what Uchiha's wanted. Their ideals applied to everyone, and so, most women pushed themselves physical, emotional to match their expectations. In doing this, they felt they had earned there merit - merit being that they would become either Mistresses or even wives.

However, in the midst of these usual reactions to th Uchiha's, there were those few, strange exceptions. Situated straight in the middle of these said exceptions, were two people who stood out even more than the others.

Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura were strange and wonderful exceptions.

At first they like everyone else. Naruto competed himself against Sasuke, whilst Sakura competed with every other girl for his attention. However, slowly over time they transformed.

Naruto, though it had taken many years, had established an unspoken treaty with his Uchiha rival. He had more than proved his worth within the group, and through continued practised, gained a new confidence in himself, which was both noted by himself and his team.

Sasuke saw him as an equal, however,that didn't mean that he had to tell him so.

Sakura's steps to growth had taken a different approach. She had to deal with her inner turmoil before she could control her strength physically. The young girl who had once held a bold infatuation for her stoic teammate, had faded over in a surprisingly short period of time. Her small gestures of flirtations vanished, only to be replaced with stead fast determination. The transformation was from girl to woman.

Sasuke saw her as a worthy teammate, who throughout the years had kept her loyalty exclusive to those who earned it.

But still, it was not something he shared openly with her. It was coincidentally, a good thing that to Sakura and Naruto both knew of Sasuke's untold respect.

"Mother, what are you doing?" The crisp tone of her sons voice told Mikoto that Sasuke was in a less than good mood.

She smiled regardless of it.

"I'm looking through your baby pictures."

The beautiful woman's eyes warmed as she stared affectionately toward said photo's, which showed a fresh face child clinging tightly to a slightly taller boy.

She may not have showed her affection publicly or maybe even repetitively, but there was no denying that Mikoto Uchiha loved her sons more than they cared to know.

Sasuke couldn't even conjure a glare, whilst he gaped at his mother's tentative eyes as she flicked idly through the photo album.

"And, why on earth are you doing something so pointless?" He gritted through his clenched teeth.

"Mou, Sasuke-Chan! Don't say it's pointless."

The young male shifted then, moving himself from his position to join his mother on the reclining love seat. At first he stood to the side, letting his idle eyes glance over the photo's, yet after a few minutes of silence, he settled himself against the crook of the chairs arm.

Mikoto flicked against the curve of the page.

"Awww, look there's you and Itachi in the park," The woman sighed letting the waves of nostalgia carry her.

"You were both so cute, don't you think?"

"Hn."

Mikoto turned her head towards her son in one fluid swing, her hair flew across her face with the fast movement. Her previous expression of warmth was suddenly replaced with complete and total seriousness.

Reaching upward, the woman proceeded to place a firm hand against her son's cheek and gently she began to rub soft caresses against his face.

"Oh, don't worry Sasuke-Chan, I still think you're adorable."

"I wasn't worried."

Mikoto let out a quiet giggle as she continue to caresses her son's cheek with familiar gentility.

"But, you know, I think Itachi has grown out of being cute,"

"Hn."

"I think he has grown into a dashing prince,"

"..."

"A prince who needs a princess."

Abruptly, Sasuke snapped his gaze towards his mother. He wanted nothing more than to run for his life, the conversation that was leening was one he never wanted to have.

And for once, it had nothing to do with himself.

"...Sasuke-Chan,"

"No."

The beautiful mother smiled, clearly unfazed by her son's early understanding and rejection.

"...Sasuke,"

"No."

Finally, the mother shifted as she snapped shut the album and proceeded to place on the small coffee table in front of her. As she sat back Sasuke had, just for a second, thought that would be the end of the conversation.

Unfortunately, for him she was nowhere near done.

"Uchiha Sasuke, here I am, your mother poised to ask you a simple question, and time after time you just cut me down before even hearing me out."

"..."

"Rudeness is not very becoming,"

Sasuke so desperately wanted to run.

"Sasuke!"

"Continue, Mother."

She smiled, her eyes flashing with self satisfaction.

"Well, I was wondering if you could do me a favour?"

Sasuke was still; he had known this was coming. It was inevitable, that he was sure of.

"Hn."

"I was wondering if you could convince your brother to meet somebody?" She beamed, holding no sense of humour or sarcasm as she spoke.

This time Sasuke sighed, and heavily too.

"Mother, I believe you are asking the wrong question,"

The glows of victory halted for a brief moment, as the Uchiha female stopped to look slightly confused at her sons retort.

"What do you mean?"

"It isn't a question of can I convince him,"

"Then what is it?"

"It is whether you can make _me_."

Looking close to startled and enlightened, Mikoto focused her gaze towards the familiar sound. There infront of the sliding door stood her elegant prince of a son, dressed in his usual attire, with a less than impressed expression gracing his face.

Mikoto had never been scared of her eldest son, but at that very moment she would have admitted to being very uncomfortable.

"Itachi dear,"

The fair eyed woman tried feebly to slump ever-so casually into her love seat, however her youngest son's large arms was proving to be a problem, as he had laid it against the back of the chair and inevitably making it impossible for his mother to play possum.

She was trapt. By her own sons no less.

"Mother, if you have something you want from me, please ask me not Sasuke."

With refleces as agile as a cat, the uncomfortable woman did the only thing she knew. She took control.

"Fine! Itachi, I have somebody I would like you to meet."

"No."

As graceful and as elegant as she was, Mikoto Uchiha had the biggest impulse to hit her forehead with her own hand.

Her sons were impossible.

"No? How can you say that? You don't even know what she is like,"

"I now know that she is a woman, and if she is, it means that you wish to have me court her."

"..."

"And, I am not interested."

"... Itachi, I am only suggesting that you meet her and see if you enjoy each others company."

Sasuke could only stare and pray that he was not brought into the conversation. Really, what was his mother thinking? That she could actually bribe Itachi into going on a date with someone he hadn't met? Mikoto Uchiha may have been a remarkable kunoichi, a fierce political member, even a protective mother... but, she was not God.

There was no way Itachi would do it. It was hard for Sasuke to even imagine his brother on a date of his own free will, never mind doing it for his mother's benefit.

And, why on earth was she so determid to have Itachi date anyway?

It wasn't as if he was old. or ugly. or strange.

Well, he wasn't old and ugly.

"I have no need for that kind of company."

"Itachi, you won't be this young forever. I am only making sure that you'll be happy,"

Son's and mother's eyes met, their gazes concentrated and firm. Sasuke knew that Itachi took over his mother more than their father, but sometimes, times like this, it was hard to believe they weren't clones.

"You do not need to worry,"

"You can't tell a mother not to worry about her children, no matter how difficult they are."

Their eyes did not shift. Uchiha's were known for their stubbornness.

Sasuke sighed. If he didn't intervene Mikoto would not give up.

"Mother, you don't need to worry about Itachi's personal life."

Mikoto lifted her gaze toward her youngest son, intrigued by his tone of knowledge. Itachi, stayed still, but still, her turned his attention to his younger brother.

Awaiting.

"And, why is that Sasuke-Chan? Do you know something I don't?"

Sasuke watched his brothers form, wondering if this was really the best course of action. It would be a little unbelievable - that much Sasuke knew.

But, he was not defeated. Though, he would never verbally admit it, Sasuke knew that Itachi had sacrificed a lot for him, been there for him where their father had not been, encouraged him, helped him.

At the very least, Sasuke could afford to help him out.

"Well, like Itachi said he doesn't need that kind of company,"

"Oh, Sasuke! When will you learn that there is nothing wrong with dating?" Mikoto sighed, almost laughing at her son's child like behavior.

"That is not what I mean,"

"..."

Mikoto cut her inward laughter, as she stared slightly dazed by Sasuke's new found seriousness.

"Then what do you mean?"

Sasuke sighed. Well, at least it would stop her hounding Itachi.

_"I mean, Itachi has no need for another woman's company because he already has a lover."_

* * *

To be greeted by the soft smell of her familiar apartment, Sakura Haruno could not have been more content.

The soft feel of her squishy carpet, felt more than comfortable to her overworked feet. She had decided on that particular shift that she would either need to stop working that many hours straight, or invest in some very comfortable work slippers.

Plopping her hefty medic to side of her door, the young woman plodded aimless into her welcoming abode relishing as she went,at how warm and comforting her home could be.

Most people were welcomed by familiar faces of family, and whilst Sakura could appreciate why this was appealing, right then, she couldn't have thought of anything better than being greeted by the small pleasure of her temptingly soft bed.

"...Finally," She sighed.

Reaching her destination, Sakura tumbled faithful downwards onto the tempting sanctuary, letting the days weariness dissolve into the white sheets of her duvet.

She told herself the best and most hygienic thing to do would be to go shower herself down, then have a good hearty meal and then sleep. However, slumped comfortably on her cool linen, she wanted nothing more than to slink under the covers and let herself be swept away.

_Well, I deserve to be lazy once in a while_. She thought.

She snuggled closer into the cold linen, hoping to be left there until at least ten o'clock the next morning.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

_Ignore it. _

Diving deeper into the calling sheets, Sakura wrapped her scrunched hands into the material and covered her head with them. Feeling the feather-like feel of her drooping eyelids, Sakura gave a slight smile as she felt herself beginning to melt away into the fabric.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

_Ignore it._

Who on earth could do this to her? Wasn't a hard working woman allowed some sort of solitude?

After many years of knowing her hectic medic shifts, Sakura thought that none of her fellow teammates would be foolish enough to bang on her front door this late at night.

Working from the early evening of the previous night until her present hour was a very long time. Too long, in-fact.

But, it seemed that mercy is not always shown upon the weary.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

A new found surge of energy pumped wildly through the tousled woman;s body as she began very striding gallop towards her apartment's front door. Long, tired legs carry her every movement as she shuffled carelessly down her small hall way and reaching her entrance.

Sakura Haruno was annoyed.

At her doorway, seconds and minutes did not matter anymore as she flung her door open so manically that she could hardly see where it started and where it ended. Though, thoroughly sleep deprived the young woman was still as ferocious as ever.

"WHAT? WHAT IS I-"

Her inhuman roar was cut short as she was quickly hurled back into her apartment, with two large arms encircling her small frame. To say that she was surprised would have been an understatement.

Her breath, along with everything else had been knocked out of her.

"Sakura! Have you heard? Have you?" The excited shrill squeaked.

Adjusting her rattled frame from the flying hands of her attacker, Sakura allowed herself to take in the intruder's appearance.

The strong, sweet pungent of watermelon intruded her senses, and with that she began to think of easiest way to get Ino out of her house so she could resume her much needed sleep.

"Hello?..Sakura?" She asked, her voice driven with intense excitement.

Pushing firmly back on her friend's shoulder's, the sleep craving woman began to loosen the exaggerated grip of Ino's arms, and scuttled back a few steps until the two girls were apart.

"I'm going back to bed."

With the last syllable leaving her lips, Sakura slowly spun on her heels and descended back up the welcoming steps of her home.

"WHAT? It's really rude to ignore a guest, you know,"

The comatose set woman kept her gaze forward on the case, continuing to slowly creep up to her desired destination.

"Excuse me, but I believe that a person has to be_ invited _to someones home to be a guest," She sighed, her breathing slightly rough from lack of sleep.

Ino smirked.

"Well, since me and you are so close I thought I would always be welcome in your home."

"It's rude to presume things,"

The blond moved this time, enthralled at her new opportunity to enhance her goal. Ino quickly chased her own shadow up the carpeted steps, until she had caged her pink haired friend up against the banister.

"There's no time for politness right now,"

Sakura, who was already at her boiling point for passing out, had then been filled with the most overpowering urge to slid her foot under Ino and trip her down the fourteen painful steps.

Oh, it was tempting.

But, then again in the end it would just require more effort, as she need to remove the blood stains pronto.

"Whatever you have to say can wai-"

"It most certainly cannot,"

Ino's boundless enthusiasm surprised even Sakura, for a smart woman Ino could certianly be stupid. Sakura Haruno was infamous for her monsterous strength and temperament, you would have thought that Ino would have picked up a few hints about the medic's limited Patience.

Sakura was really less than impressed.

Her true and unmistakable annoyance shone through then, snapping back and almost aggressively shoving Ino from her side, the medic reached the top of the stairs before turning to the intruder once more.

"Like I said, whatever useless gossip you have it can wait unt-"

"Uchiha Itachi has a lover."

"..."

The young woman was still turned toward her friend, stilled in her side step. At first, she had to admit, that the words did not quite register in her head, all her senses and logic told her that what Ino was saying was ludicrous, a rumor, nothing.

Yet, still she couldn't help the overwheling feeling of panic germinating inside herself. It was almost painful, the sheer essence that she- that they had been discovered.

It was at that point that Sakura realised, that if Ino was telling the truth she would not be in pain.

She would be in pure, unconditinal hell.

* * *

~ Sayonara.

Well, I am very sorry that this chapter is a little on the crappy side, but I feel I need to set the scene and the plot, so yeah this is what I got.

Anyway, I am also very sorry that it took so long to upload this chapter, I have been very busy with college and stuff. I also, want to thank everyone who has supported this fanfic and I want you all to know that I will not give up on this fanfic, even though it may seem like it.

Thanks again everyone!

~ Please read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Black Ties

Anime/ Manga: Naruto/ Naruto Shippuden

Characters: Itachi Uchiha/ Sakura Haruno

Genre: Romance

Status: incomplete (ongoing)

Chapter: 5

* * *

Neither her breathing nor her posture gave away any signs of her devastation. And so, the weasel was out of the bag. When Sakura really considered the situation she wasn't at all that surprise. Well, not really. It was bound to happen at some point.

The medic could have laughed, if not for being unable to breath.

Her whole situation was far too conspicuous; an eligible bachelor like Itachi was bound to have a partner, it was only logical. But what was not understood, was how anyone could have figured out their involvement.

That was what Sakura could not understand.

Had they been seen? Spotted? Followed?

Dozens of swarming, burning questions piled up, one right after the other. All desperately trying to find a voice to ask them.

No such luck.

She was caught, almost like a small dear in headlights. Frozen in the moment of sickening panic, too scared to even try and defend her side.

She petrified, and she knew it too. Sakura Haruno may have been a remarkable woman, but she knew she wasn't beyond reproach.

"Did you hear me?" Ino's angered voice seemed so quiet to the troubled medic, her inner mess numbing her sense.

"Oi! Sakura! Did you hear me? How could you not tell me about this?"

Her dear and hair erratic friends' voice appeared to be getting quieter. Luckily, for the star struck woman, her frustrated friend was not settled with being ignored.

With a pounce, and a run the aggravated woman had made her way to her prey. Fisting tense fingers into cloth, the blond hurled Sakura around, turning her shoulder so now they stood facing one another, their faces so unbearably close the medic could hear Ino's erratic breaths.

"You have some explaining to do."

Wide eyed and openly off guard the medic could not even muster the strength to look away from her attacker.

"Ino... I... I just ... I couldn't tel—"

Sky clear eyes became enraged with new anger.

"Don't you give me that crap! I can't believe you wouldn't tell me something like this,"

Ino's voice made an unpleasant feeling pass through the medic; her very core was bursting open with numerous emotions she couldn't even define.

The woman was being stripped of everything.

Stripped down until only the truth remained. Sakura had decided self pity was unattractive. There was only way to deal with this, to tell the truth... her truth.

"Ino... I'm sorry. I just couldn't find the words to tell you. There were no words."

There was an odd moment of silence that passed between the two women. Neither were holding their breath, yet it still seemed they were waiting for something.

Finally, there were signs of life.

The beautiful blond bent down, taking her head first and coming closer to lean on her pink haired friends shoulder.

A strangled laugh escaped her lips... and a humorous one at that.

The small wisps of breath fanned against her friends' neck, before the ragging and almost uncontrollable giggles erupted from the smirking woman.

"Well, yeah I got to give you that. I mean I could hardly speak when I found out that Sasuke's big brother was dating Asahina Kurakusaki."

If not for temporary paralysis, Sakura was sure she was about to swallow her own tongue.

* * *

Asahina Kurakusaki; exceptionally beautiful, outstanding skills in all she pursued and above all else and most important to all others, she was famous for being able to capture any man's attention that she desired.

And she desired a hell of a lot.

Standing then, Asahina stood tall and regal against the training grounds main entrance gate, her slender form poised for any lurking man to gawk over. Long, think curls of a dusty blond swept almost too perfectly over the curve of her shoulders, framing her heart shaped face like a loose vice.

She was all in all a stunning creature.

A slight shifting in her surrounding told her all she needed.

She was not alone.

"Sasuke-kun, I don't appreciate being called here with no explanation." She sighed, her boredom present in her tone.

If one was asked to describe the woman's voice it would have to be said that it was very similar to sweet tasting medicine; the first time it is presented it is addictively delicious, however too many doses and the result could be fatal.

"Then why did you come?"

With a shift of the dirt track, Sasuke's lean frame stepped into focus. His long, matt black hair covered his gaze from her at first, yet as he came closer she could begin to make out the concentrated look of business in his eyes.

Whatever he had planned it had to be important.

Asahina took in his appearance, circling his body with focused eyes as they took in everything she appreciated about Uchiha's. Their cold temperament, their passive aggressive allure ... to her they were almost as refined as she was.

Almost.

She leaned further back into the harsh cold of the metal gate, as if expecting to talk with him for long. She knew this was important and that somehow he needed her.

She was intrigued, even she would admit.

"Well, I always was a girl with an eye for a deal." She smiled, letting her confidence in casual conversation run fluently from her mouth.

"I hope you won't disappointment me, Sasuke-kun,"

Blank eyes became rigid with annoyance. Sasuke took in Asahina for a brief moment, as if trying to determine the situation or as he wanted to call it... the problem.

He already realised how spontaneous his outburst had been, blurting out wild unthinkable lies just to defend his avoidant sibling. He was either incredible brave, or incredible insane.

Either at present had no relevance, he was here and that's what mattered.

Sasuke had found out a long time ago that when you have made your bed, you can either lay in it or try to wriggle out from its grasping covers.

And so for the first time in his adult or perhaps even child life... Sasuke Uchiha learnt how to wriggle like a worm.

"I have a proposition for you,"

The firm smirk on the woman's face began to morph into a fierce smile. Before continuing there was an odd moment of silence between the beautiful figures. There were neither words nor added actions with the pause, but both could tell something had changed.

It was the level.

Both could tell there was a shared understanding between them. Though both did not know each other's motives or demands they knew they had already signed the contract.

They were agreeing to converse, and therefore signing before even hearing.

A dangerous and yet time saving move. And at this point, for Sasuke, time was everything.

"I need you to accommodate Itachi."

To the Uchiha's hidden astonishment Asahina made no outward reaction, as if he was only describing the weather to her. However, on a second thought Sasuke realised he should not have expected any movement from this woman, this vixen who treated emotions as business.

But, he knew he was not one to talk.

"And how does one go about accommodating Itachi-san?" She purred.

"By stopping this ridiculous charade right now,"

The pair of opposing ninja turned to the sound of sternness and slight annoyance. Turning from the side gate of the training ground appeared the infamous Uchiha, stone cold and stoic, as per usual.

Sasuke could almost bring himself to lower his head in panicking shame, he would have hoped to have dealt with the details and then confirm it with his sibling. However said brother seemed to require a different approach.

"Well, well Itachi-san it seems you require my special services,"

Itachi had known perfectly well why his little, oblivious brother had decided to go through with his small lie. The constant and ever growing strain apposed upon both of them every day was something they both could not avoid. The last thing either of them needed was more pressure from their mother to find someone and settle down, though Itachi had perhaps made more progress than his younger sibling.

The oldest Uchiha took in the sight of the situation.

Once again he knew exactly why Sasuke had chosen Asahina for the spontaneous operation, back in the days of his academy training; Itachi had been signed to a squad of three; himself, Tachibanna Hojo and Asahina Kurakusaki.

She was the perfect candidate.

She knew him from their team union, she came from a prestigious and noble clan whose infamous chakra control was almost as famous as the sharingan itself, and possibly above all else she was, to every man's eye...Breathtakingly beautiful.

Everything expected from an Uchiha such as Itachi.

He began to see the whole mess as a line of intricate domino's, who once tapped would reveal themselves to give a beautiful, detailed and loophole free life.

All he had to do was tap.

"Itachi, you don't have to be here." Sasuke's stern voice interrupted his train of thought, for that he was glad.

He needed to be brought back to reality before he lost himself in plans. Plans that did not involve this supposed goddess or his interfering clan.

But of a petite medic with silky petals for hair.

"On the contrary, Sasuke-kun, I think we all need to hear this. After all, it was you two who arranged this not me. I want a full explanation."

The mood that hanged loosely around the trio began to slowly grip tighter around them, stiflingly the Uchiha's for the truth.

Unfortunately for everyone else who needed it, the whole truth was never an Uchiha's strength, especially not Itachi's anyway.

"Why exactly do you need me to play the little lover, Itachi?"

Leaning back further than before, Asahina rested her entire weight back on the metal wired wall as if to prove she wasn't afraid of falling.

In an moment of hast, the little Uchiha inhaled a gush of air. He had his words prepared, ready for the plan; he owed Itachi that at least.

Tongue poised, words rehearsed, mouth opened.

He was still cut short.

"In order to sustain my current situation, I need to provide my mother with a convincing charade,"

Itachi's voice was nothing short of normal, he was concentrated.

Sasuke dared to turn and look at his sibling in apologetic worry.

"In other words, I need to convince her that I have a lover."

In once swift, deliberately slow pounce the tall female had forced her weight from the gate and was now a good few meters away from it. Advancing even more, she came to rest in front of her teammate.

"And you expect me to do this out of the goodness of my own heart?" She smiled, letting one of her hands rise up and softly caress the Uchiha's marbled cheek.

He stilled under her touch, but he did not refuse it.

"What is it you want?"

If he would have allowed himself, he would have shown his immediate alarm. He realised just as soon as he had asked the question what he had done. He had given her control, and for a woman like Asahina it was the one thing she loved more than anything.

Thin, long flowery fingers still danced over the tight skin of Itachi's cheek, tapping lightly against the curves of his face.

"Many things, Itachi," She beamed, looking up at him with wide and optimistic eyes.

The younger Uchiha would not lie; he was not all that comfortable with the provocative display being shown. The closeness between the pair was beginning to make him a little more than awkward, though he also supposed that it would be good practice if they were really going to pull it all off.

Sasuke stared at the perfectly acceptable couple, and then as if struck by realisation felt more foolish than ever.

Why was he being so annoyed by the fact that his own plan was working? He knew Asahina would agree to this bargain right from the get go, that was why he had chosen her. Remembering correctly, Sasuke recalled a time when his brother was still in the academy and at that time a certain long haired blond declared her rights over said elder brother.

She had been infatuated with him. Possibly still was, why wouldn't she leap at the offer?

The stilling of her rhythmic fingers told everyone present that she was done thinking.

"But for now, let's just say that I'll call in a favour at the appropriate time, okay?"

With her largest yet most gentle smirk, the blonde goddess removed her cupped palm from her teammate's cheek, taking the time to gently slide it down over his face as she pulled away.

There was a shared and brief look between the pair. This was in both their minds obviously and extremely stupid.

These were unneeded confabulations, tricks they were playing on people's minds and feelings. And, yet they both knew that they were prepared to do this.

After all, ninja were nothing if not prepared.

"Are we done?" Sasuke sighed; it was more of a statement then a question, really.

There was a sudden silence in the group, no one knowing who would make the first move. After, what must have been less than ten seconds, the elder Uchiha turned from the other two and began a steady and secure pace back from the training fields.

However, he did not make much progress before he found a light yet warm body pressed against his side, with long, gripping limbs around his arm.

He looked down into wide, pale eyes to find underlying sparks of mischief in them.

"You should not leave your lover on her own, Itachi-kun."

* * *

How Sakura had managed to make her limbs functional again, she never quite comprehended. However, sat then in the small, comfortable cafe sipping on her steamy coffee she didn't want to comprehend anything.

What in blinking blue blazes was going on?

Why?

What?

When?

All these questions swirled over and over, until she felt her brain might be suffering from a case of dizzy spells.

Asahina Kurakusaki.

Sakura knew exactly who she was, she often saw her strolling around the village surrounded by gawking, drooling men all hovering around her just hoping for some of her precious attention.

Sakura would not lie; she was in every sense intimidating.

Not just with her strengths as a kunoichi, she was regarded on the same level as the Uchiha clan, well if not the same perhaps as close to the level as possible – something the pink haired woman would have been desperate for.

Though Sakura was not ashamed of her heritage; perhaps even a little happy to not have to be bound to the restrictions of a clan, she still envied the ideal of it.

To be an equal or even just regarded as acceptable, for that she would have been happy.

She understood one of the main reasons for the secrecy in her relationship with Itachi, was because of both their families.

They were at opposite ends.

When she was alone and allowed to fantasise freely, Sakura had often thought of the situation to be much like the prince and the pauper.

Though, she was pretty sure the prince and the pauper did not have a physical relationship, her point remained, in her eyes, valid.

Taking another sip from the comforting warmth of the drink, she sank lower into the cushioned seat and began to slip lower into the lake of self pity.

Sakura would once more allow herself to be pathetic.

"Oh, come on! I buy you your favourite coffee and you have a face like a slapped butt," Ino hollered as she reappeared from the ladies bathroom door.

Sakura looked up to see the blonde seat herself on the other side of the cosy bar table.

Another sigh escaped the pink haired woman.

"Hey, stop that! I'm not mad with you; I just wished you'd told me sooner, Idiot!"

"Pot calling the kettle, Pig,"

The two women shared an understanding smile before having a small collection of giggles. If there was ever an antidote for confusion Sakura could always count on Ino.

After what must have been less than a few seconds, Ino started once more.

"... So, how long have you know about them?"

Sakura smiled, it was a little one but she was trying.

"Not that long,"

"Oh, so it's just a little fling then,"

...

"...I don't know..."

Ino smirked as she reached forward to clasp her hands around the tall mug of coffee that she ordered, she was always happy when she had that particular drink.

"Well, I'm not really surprised they're together, you know." She laughed through the gap between her mouth and the cup.

"I mean Uchiha and Kurakusaki they're like the same person, well apart from the fact she smiles."

The medic lowered her head to look at the coaster's on the table, she noted how pretty the gold and black looked together in the grained of the leather.

"... Hmm, I never really took that much notice of them," Sakura replied.

"What? You've got to be kidding me, right? They're both stuck up pretty snobs, with less personality than a cup of ramen." Ino shrieked, alarmed by her comrades unenthusiastic reaction to the news.

...

"That's not true!"

With the words leaving her mouth, Sakura had felt so compelled to defend the pair that she nearly raised herself out from her seat in the midst of her passion.

Ino gave a surprised and yet warm smile, as if she completely understood her friends exaggerated performance.

"Geez, Forehead! You don't have to be such a stiff because he's Sasuke-kun's brother, I'm not going to tell on you,"

Ino took another greedy gulp from her warm drink when she finished her teasing.

"It's not just because he's Sasuke's brother," She sighed

"Oh, so there's another reason...?"

The medic blinked a few times.

What was her loud mouth friend implying? That they were personal? That they were together?

Had she someone how figured it all out?

However, this train of thought died just as quickly as it birthed.

Ino was under the impression that Asahina and Itachi were together, so logically Ino would have no reason to suspect otherwise.

But then again, what was logically about the situation?

"He's actually a very pleasant person," She spoke slowly, making sure she said nothing too generous or too stiff.

The medic's friend raised her eyebrows in both surprise and curiosity.

"You know him?"

"...Not really, I've only spoke to him a few times, but he's... nice,"

"Nice, is he?"

The young Haruno gave a small, genuine smile. One that Ino always believed.

But then again why wouldn't she? Sakura, for once in a long time, really believed she was allowed to speak the truth about Uchiha Itachi.

And much like Itachi, to Sakura, it was nice.

"Well, whether he's nice or not it still doesn't change my mind about her," Ino snorted through her coffee.

Sakura could not control the sneaky smirk that crossed over her face; Ino was just so... well... Ino.

Ino and Asahina; so alike in so many aspects.

Beautiful, strong, intelligent and probably most importantly...

Man-eaters.

However, to Sakura, there was a clear distinction between the two.

Ino was flirtatious.

Asahina was promiscuous.

"I mean you've heard the rumours, right? She's had more man-tushy than I could shake a stick at," The blue eyed beauty giggled merrily as she used her free hand to lightly slap her thigh in enthusiasm.

Sakura smiled of course, but she could not help the fluttery sensation of uneasiness in the pit of her trembling gut.

She was defending the "happy couple" when she had no idea that they were a "couple" in the first place.

What was going on?

Sakura Haruno was never a particularly over confidant person; never sure of her ability or her looks, however she was almost sure that Itachi would not have seriously taken another lover.

It was too... sleazy.

Of course she understood he was not perfect... in fact he was far from it.

The elder Uchiha brother was many things he appeared not to be – Attentive, understanding, controlling.

He was a paradox to himself, he was himself and yet not himself.

He was mysterious; however he was so easy to understand.

He was cold as he was required, but he was more compassionate than anyone.

Yes, Haruno Sakura was not over confidant – but if she had to state one of her attributes she would say this...

She knew Itachi. And, therefore she wanted to believe him.

She would believe him.

Yes, she was sure her stoic lover was not sleazy...

sneaky yes, sleazy no.

"You should not believe everything you hear. And besides, you don't even know if it's true, it's like you said they're just rumours."

The little kunoichi was beginning to feel a little more impressed with herself.

She was becoming calm and in control, just like she had always wanted. There was no need to doubt anyone or anything.

Rumours were just rumours.

She would get to the bottom of the misunderstanding, she had to.

"Don't try to defend her, Sakura! I know a floozy when I see one," Ino chirped.

"Takes one to know o—"

"Shut it, Forehead!"

After the easiness's of laughter passed by, the little medic notice how low her drink was and looking across the table she found her friend's was less than half fully as well.

Looking in her friend's eyes Sakura signalled something to Ino that was immediately understood.

"Alright, But it's your round," The blonde grinned as she signalled for another order of coffee.

"And, come on! It's not just the rumours or her shitty attitude, Sakura. She's just so stuck up,"

Sakura could only glance at her comrade in empathetic caution; when she thought about it she really didn't know Asahina so she should not have been in any position to make any opinions about her.

She gathered her strength and grinned hopefully.

"Perhaps she just gives off that impression. I mean with some people you can never tell what their really like until you get to know them properly."

The new cups of coffee steamed up with fresh heat, and Ino happily snatched the filled drink with open palms. Even when she was so merry to have the drink she never took her blue stare from Sakura, not even once.

"Geez, Sakura. Do you always have to make me look like a bitch?" The blonde questioned as she put the coffee down with a sagging posture.

Sakura crossed her eyebrows in confusion.

"What do you mean...? What did I do?"

"What's that old philosophy? Never judge a book by its cover?" She smiled into her hands.

The pink haired woman still stood firm with her misunderstanding.

"Is there a point to this, Ino?"

The blonde woman smiled.

"The point is in comparison to me you look like a bloody saint. I mean you even defended Asahina, you've got to holy!"

Ino chuckled as her Friend watched her closely, trying to search for the information in the pile of rubbish that was her sentence.

Sakura sighed; exhausted by her friend's nonsense.

"I'm not a saint. I don't know Kurakusaki-san and so it would not be appropriate to gossip about her."

While watching her friend give out free moral lessons, Ino's big and ever curious eyes began to wander away from her comrade.

"Well, whether you know her not it still wouldn't be appropriate to gossip about her now,"

As she heard the words pour from the blond's mouth Sakura could not help feeling a little confused. This was Ino. Gullible, loud and incredibly nosey Ino.

And so, Sakura voiced her thoughts.

"Not that I'm disagreeing with you, but why exactly would it not be appropriate to gossip right now?" Sakura snickered, picking up her coffee and bringing it to her lips.

As the medic continued to chug her beloved coffee her blond friend stood from her seat almost urgently.

Sakura ignore it at first, she figured her blond idiot of a friend was merely going to the bathroom. However, she was quick to realise her mistake when she saw Ino's smiling face come straight forward and stop right in front of her own.

The coffee that Sakura had been drinking still remained as a huge flood in her mouth, waiting for an explanation before being swallowed.

There was a quiet hush.

...

"It wouldn't be appropriate to gossip about her because Kurakusaki-san and her unemotional Uchiha are standing right over there."

It took all the strength in her not to, but if she had not had control over herself, Sakura was sure her friend would be covered head to toe in her salvia ridden coffee.

* * *

~ Sayonara.

A belated Christmas gift!

I am so very, very sorry. I know that this chapter has no Itasaku, but I just need to pad out the story we cannot rush things, can we? That was not meant to be patronising! XD

Anyway, I have to say I am very grateful to everyone who reads and supports this fan fiction. I know I do not always (hardly ever) update consistently, it must be rather annoying. However, I hope this chapter is at least proof that I fully intend to carry on with this story.

Thank you all once again.

~ Please read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Black Ties

Anime/ Manga: Naruto/ Naruto Shippuden

Characters: Itachi Uchiha/ Sakura Haruno

Genre: Romance

Status: incomplete (ongoing)

Chapter: 6

* * *

"Hi, there! Are you both ready to order?" A pleasant waitress asked as she stood at the side of the snug table for two.

There was an almost uncomfortable pause between the people as they stat, staring at neither the menu's nor each other.

...

"..Hmmm, what are you having_, Itachi-kun_?" Asahina chuckled sweetly, letting the man's name roll off her tongue like falling coins from a clumsy hand.

The already stern face of the elder Uchiha became cold and tenser.

"I won't be having anything... thank you." He turned to the young waitress to say this, letting her know to turn her attention to his... companion.

Asahina flicked back a strand of hair before raising her eyebrows. She looked at the menu again and sighed; displaying her obvious dissatisfaction.

"Well, then I'm not sure either. Would mind coming back in a few minutes? I'm not quite ready to order yet."

The small waitress gave a polite smile and bow before scuttling off to deal with less passive customers.

The beautiful woman leaned closer into the table, draping her body along with her. Her head cocked up to stare intrusively towards Itachi, giving him no more room than a few centimetres.

"Why so glum? I thought you wanted me to play this role. Was I not sweet enough for you?" She teased, fanning the numbing scent of her breath against his cheek.

The nonchalant Uchiha made no sign of distress. Either he was not roused by her intrusion or he would not give her satisfaction by letting her know otherwise. Nevertheless, Itachi gave no more than a stiffened sigh before closing his eyes slowly and reopening them with increased focus.

He didn't need her to make this anymore complex than need be.

This was business.

No muss, no fuss.

"I require you to confederate. No more, no less."

Her large eyes clicked once in a fast blink. She then brought her hands upwards and slyly turned her palms to curve under the strong, supple chin of her companion.

He immediately stiffened.

Pushing the delicate digits together her fingers began a slow and warm feel of the contours of the aristocratic prodigy. She made it seem as if she was fascinated by the mere texture of his lightly tanned skin.

Still drumming in the slow rhythm Asahina raised her eye line.

"Why only pretend?" She smirked sensually.

...

"Surely, even you must have certain... _needs_." She breathed, coming closer than Itachi found necessary.

The stoic ninja blanked.

This was extremely foolish. And who did he have to thank? None other than his precious, spontaneous, stupid little brother.

His young, naive attempted to lighten his brother's hassle had only fuelled the fiery rage of his misfortunes. The ridiculous bravado only served to hinder Itachi's patience even more than before.

Silent as a stone the prodigy breathed in a much needed dose of air.

...

He was at the wrong time, in the wrong place and most definitely with the wrong woman.

* * *

"Oh, good God! Don't they have any shame?" Ino whined leering over the table with no real effort to hide her disapproval of the pair of elegant "lovers".

Sakura could not even bring herself to pull away from the scene in front of her.

Well, to be more precise to the side of her.

She inwardly puffed in frustration.

What the hell did she need precision for, when she could clearly see her lover being... being like that with someone else?

Of all the nerve in the world.

She was nearly ready to explode. Sakura was well aware that he was attractive, smart and possible even enchanting...

But to publicly flaunt with someone else was...

And then she was hit. Hard.

Automatically, Sakura had been saddened by the sight of Itachi with Asahina. She felt so sorrowful and hurt that he would actually dine with such a beautiful creature and make no effort to assert boundaries.

But, when struck by her impressive sense of judgement another and much strong compulsion set in.

Rage.

By casually waltzing into a cosy little cafe with a beautiful woman, Itachi Uchiha had not only hurt her... he had downright humiliated her.

He had flaunted his ability to walk around easily with any woman he wanted because to anyone else he was as free as a mocking bird.

Whilst she watched helplessly from the sidelines like the good little girl she was.

"_That bastard!" Inner Sakura seethed, squeezing her large knuckles until they became paler than a snowflake._

What on earth was he thinking? Was he deliberately trying to hurt and insult her at the same bloody time?

So being seen publicly with Miss Asahina was perfectly acceptable, but to be seen with weak little Sakura Haruno was just a "no-no"?

The furled medic sat mystified by the depth of her resentment.

What exactly was it? What was wrong with Sakura Haruno?

Her station? Her profession? Her looks?

What the hell made her so damn unacceptable that he could not even bare to acknowledge their relationship.

"I swear some people!" Ino muttered and chuckled at once. The blond woman leaned back towards her soft seat and sighed in daily fatigue.

"Well, I'm just about spent with both my stomach and my wallet." She smiled affectionately to her friend as she began to shuffle through her small clutch bag to find her little purse.

"You almost done, Sakura?"

Almost sent as if to wake her from her stupor, the simple little chime of the door bell rang from the entrance of the cafe.

Sakura's small neck rose in reflex.

"Oi! Sasuke, how about you be a good pal and buy your favourite friend a nice hot drink."

"Stop being such a loafer, idiot!"

...

Sakura stared hopelessly at her dynamic duo.

Now there's Sakura, Itachi, Asahina, Sasuke and Naruto. One big happy family.

Swell.

It took no more than a half a minute before Sakura was realised by her conflicting teammates.

"Hey, Sakura-chan! Long time no see." Naruto tweeted happily as he strode with extra enthusiasm over to his adored sister.

The medic smiled, trying to side step her almost painful tension at the back of her neck.

"You saw her yesterday, moron."

The gruff, brooding voice was soon followed by soft tracing steps as Sasuke's well built form came into place next to Naruto. He gave a curt and familiar nod to Sakura, the one he always gave when he felt too strained to be bothered with verbal communication.

She smiled back... as best she could.

"Oh, don't mind me! I'm just here to stand and look pretty." Ino snapped, standing in foe hurt and annoyance.

Naruto gave a bashful chuckle as he playfully scratched the back of his head.

"Ha-ha! Sorry, Ino-chan." He snorted

Ino stuck her small tongue out from her mouth at the infamous pair and then proceed to incline to the waitress she was done for today.

"Oh, you guys leaving already?" Naruto queried, cocking his head to the side whilst eyeing his teammates sitting position. Sakura didn't look like she was ready to go anywhere.

"We've been here for at least two hours, Naruto. I'm on duty tonight at the hospital so I got to go freshen up."

Ino explained as she smiled politely to the small waitress who pushed passed the two males to reach the table and respectfully collect the bill.

It was only at that moment that the blond woman noticed her friend had not moved since her teammates had intruded on their little get-together.

"Hey! You ok, Sakura?"

Sakura nodded once and gave a flashing smile.

By her practiced judgement, the little medic gathered that her two teammates had just got done from a long and very arduous training session. Naruto was covered head –to-toe in small scrapes and scratches; nothing major but still Sakura could not help but give him a once over with concerned and scrutinising eyes.

With the blonds' examination done with, she moved her green eyes to the left to obtain her next unaware patient.

However, when looking over from Naruto...

Sasuke was gone.

Blinking several times Sakura moved her head that time to check around the room until her gaze found said lost teammate.

Standing over the table of her estranged lover.

'_Oh, great!'_

Seeing his sister's movement, Naruto quickly mimicked Sakura's small adjustment and also saw the desertion of his best friend.

"Oi! Sasuke! You could at least say when you're ditching your comrades," Naruto yelled, not caring if he was being obnoxiously loud.

"I don't have to run everything by you," Sasuke grunted not caring to turn around to the loud idiot.

Sakura buried her head into her hands as she felt Naruto's weight shifting in the direction of the Uchiha brothers.

'_Please kill me now!' Inner Sakura wept_

"One second, Sakura-chan." Naruto smiled as he began his quick scuttle over to the other table.

As the young blond came to stand next to his brooding teammate he realised the pair of fare faced people. Naruto was quite familiar with Itachi. Although, he never particularly warmed to him he had to admit that there was something strangely fancy and elegant about him.

Nothing at all like his younger "doppelganger".

He then turned to the equally or even more so beautiful creature to the left of the cushion bar bench.

"Err... Hey there!" Naruto smiled toward the couple.

"It has been a while, Naruto-kun."

Sasuke turned to look straight at his older brother, his eyes focusing harder on him than before.

"...You mean it hasn't been long enough," The young Uchiha muttered.

"What'd you say?"

Asahina eyed the pair of intruders. She had heard many things about the supposed "chosen child", however as first impressions went, she really could not understand the hype.

She smiled toward him, nevertheless.

"My, my, Itachi-kun," She started as she leaned further into her seat "you never told me how handsome and witty your friends are."

Naruto flushed immediately with a boyish charm, whilst Sasuke merely looked annoyed by her flattery.

"Ha-ha... Yeah, well..." The blond chuckled sheepishly.

Back over on the less lively side of the cafe, the conflicted medic sat mystified by her predicament. How was she possible supposed to keep calm when she felt like tearing her own head off just at the sight before her?

The two tables were just far apart enough that she couldn't quite hear the mumbled conversation of her comrades. For this she was grateful.

If she couldn't hear them, then they couldn't hear her. She felt slightly reassured that she could at least slink away shamefully without detection. It would be perfect. She could calm skulk off with most of her dignity intact.

"Sakura, will you come on already? Just watching 'Mr and Mrs Perfect' is making me feel invisible." Her blonde friend whined as she leaned over the table.

At the sound of her friends plea Sakura shot straight up. She was renewed.

'Invisible.'

A dark ash was being reawakened within the kunoichi as she stood and sorted her money from her purse. How could she have been so pathetically sad? She had nothing to be ashamed of. In fact, if anyone was to be ashamed it should have been the pair of tyrants across from her.

Slinking away like a sewer rat... What was she thinking?

Before she even knew what she was doing the petite woman marched with the gusto of a thousand elephants across the room.

"Err... Sakura, where are you going? The door's this way." Ino called.

Though to no avail. Sakura was in the _zone._

For such a small and light weighted woman, Sakura could make a hell of a lot of noise. The party to which she was aimed for all stood – or sat- to attention when she arrived.

If possible, Naruto could have sworn that smoke was steaming out form his sister's ears.

"S-sakura-chan...?"

The youngest Uchiha quirked an eyebrow at his apparently enraged teammate.

In normal circumstances, the young woman would have address both her teammates looks with brazen remarks such as, 'What is it?', or 'Not now.', however today was_ extremely_ different.

Well, if _extremely _different meant kicking her lovers ass until he gave a very, very detailed and apologetic explanation as to why he currently all cosy with the most promiscuous woman in town.

Then yes, it was an _extremely _different day.

"Sakura-chan, are you ok?" Naruto questioned, as he placed a hand on her should, "Your face is all red."

At no point during her arrival had she taken her eyes off of him. He was going to be stared at whether he liked it or not, damn it!

The medic gave an enthusiastic smile.

"Oh, I'm just_ peachy_." The gritting sound of clamped teeth was enough to let even Naruto know something was up.

"Well, you certainly do look flushed." Asahina chimed.

Sakura turned to her voice. Even on closer inspection the medic knew one thing to be true. Asahina was an intimidating beauty. However, even with eyes of awe the medic's acknowledgment of her rivals' beauty only resulted in fuelling the boiling lava of her jealousy.

"Well, it's hot in here," Sakura replied as she chomped down on the bottom of her lip to keep from spilling more than necessary.

The seated woman smiled effortlessly in retort.

"I see... And who are you again?"

With every fibre in her body Sakura knew she hated this woman-and they hadn't even been properly introduced yet.

And him!

Sakura couldn't believe Itachi was just sitting there as if he didn't have a care in the world. As if he hadn't even noticed she was there.

"Oh, Sorry!" Naruto gasped with cracked voice, "Asahina-san this is our teammate and personal medic Sakura-chan."

Asahina leaned forward to glance closer at the teammate.

"Sakura?" She questioned, "Isn't that a little clichéd?"

...

"My parents were striving for originality." Sakura smiled, though she was very unsure on how she managed it.

"Eh, what are you talking about, Asahina-san? Sakura-chan really suits... err, well, Sakura-chan." The blond brother defended outwardly.

Asahina moved back to rested more securely into the cushioning of the seat, and held up her thing fingers in foe defence.

"You're right. That was rude of me, I'm sorry, Sakura-chan." She giggled with a sigh, "My, my I just can't help but embarrass myself sometimes, but I do hope I have not embarrassed you, Itachi_-kun_."

Whilst sliding the words from her little mouth, the beautiful temptress leaned toward her statue lover, letting her warm hands rest intimately on his chest.

He gave a more than stern look.

However, unfazed by his warning, she buried her head deeply into his chest and began to nuzzle tenderly against his clothes.

A heavily awkward tide collapsed over the small party, as small sounds of delight escaped from the feline woman.

Sasuke was the first of the trio to announce his disapproval.

"Sakura, Naruto, let's go." He huffed as he turned to leave the set up display of affection.

"Eh? Why man? We just got here."

Sakura couldn't even acknowledge the banter of her teammates as she openly stared at the... she couldn't even begin to describe it... mess.

"I don't get. You're the one you who said you were hungry, so why are we leaving?" Naruto whelped.

"Forget it, and let's go."

"OH, No! I was promised food and I'm going to get food, now get back here."

Sasuke glared coldly over his shoulder.

"We're just in the way, here." He grumbled.

His blond teammate looked confused for a few seconds before the flickering of comprehension brought him back to Sasuke's level.

He turned then from his friend to look back at the rest of the party.

"What? Just because your brother and his girl and being all lovely-dovey," Naruto chuckled, "Come on, they don't care whether we're here or not, do you guys?"

It was Sakura who then looked from her teammates to the pair. Asahina was still snuggled safely into the fabric of Itachi's shirt, whilst he looked as nonchalant as a stone gargoyle.

She had had enough.

"Well... do you, Itachi-san?" The medic questioned.

...

Naruto grinned hopeful at the stoic male, praying he wouldn't have to go hungry just because he wanted to have alone time with his 'girl'.

...

Itachi was facing Sakura, looking at all of her. Taking in all the frustration and confusion she had to offer.

...

"I think it best if you all leave."

'_I'M ACTUALLY GOING TO KILL HIM!' Inner Sakura detonated._

The troublesome tornado of noise and awkwardness that was brought by the loud party was pushed to full throttle as the members all began their journeys of conflict.

"SAY WHAT?" Naruto yelped in horror.

Sasuke sighed in silent thanks to his brother; at least he was allowed to be embarrassed somewhere other than in the presence of a noisy cafe.

"Naruto, Sakura. Come on."

The medic's eyebrow here nearly at the top of her scalp.

With the combination of her blotchy red face and her stone cold glare, she was beginning to look more and more like a dragon with each passing second.

Through all the commotion of the conflict, Ino had remained gazing at the scene from the privacy of the front door- but for no longer.

"For God sake, Sakura," The blond woman hissed as she bounded hastily through the crowded people, "Will you get your butt moving already?"

Nearly reaching the small medic, Ino was caught between the bustling crowds of people all cueing near the buffet arrangement of the cafe. People hustling through in crowd's and parties with small waitress flying from each corner all ready to serve and wait.

The dismissed waitress from earlier sprang into action when she glanced to see more people arriving at the Uchiha couples table.

She gathered Asahina must have been ready by now.

She trotted over aside with Ino, carrying the complimentary jug of water and glasses – a trait the cafe always gave out around the time of summer.

With hurried determination the two women were equally vigorous with their walking as they weaved between customers and staff until they were nearly at their table. In a hurried flash of people, Ino and the waitress became sandwiched together as more people were pushing and shoving to get in line.

In response to the uncomfortable movements the women tried to break apart from one another, however with the inability to move more than three inches they became intertwined in an awkward and stiff dance of movement in an attempt to be freed of one another.

It was only at this point that Sakura became aware of something other than the insolent pig in front of her. The amusingly funny sight of her best friend trying to balance weight proportions as not to fall over was almost distracting to the medic.

It was then Sakura eyed the waitress, who through many waving limbs was attempting to keep the heavily stocked jug of water from falling.

Asahina then felt the need to further her display.

"Oh, it's so hot in here, Itachi-kun, but I just can't help snuggling you." She purred lazily.

Sakura furled in frustration.

As the whirlwind of body parts began to reach her, Sakura's wide eyes began to dart between her lover and his 'girl', and the balancing jug of water.

Back and forth.

...

Back and forth.

...

Back and forth.

The waitress and Ino had become like a stack of Jenga blocks; ready to keel over at any second. As they reached the point of overboard Sakura darted forth and tried not to look back.

With an outstretching hand, Sakura struck the jug of water from the arms of the waitress and clamped her arms around the flailing women making them crash to the floor in tumbling heap.

Not even able to catch her breath, there was a well timed sound of splashing water from behind the tumble of women, which was also followed with a high pitched gasp.

Sakura whipped her head back to look at her work.

There in front of her was 'Mr and Mrs Perfect' looking like a couple of drenched rats.

'_Revenge is a dish best served cold. Ice cold to be exact.' Inner Sakura cackled manically._

Asahina stood up right form her seat with heated humiliation, concentrating all her anxiety toward the pink teammate in question.

"What do you think you're doing? Have you absolutely no skill as a ninja?" Asahina hissed as she lifted her long drenched hair to further illustrate the extent of the damage.

Lifting herself up to fully stare at the pair of wet pedigrees, Sakura gave a sighed expression before opening her mouth.

"Well... at least you're not hot anymore."

...

Ino gawked with an impressed gaze. Her best friend had balls, if nothing else.

And with nothing more to explain or say, Sakura bowed, smiled and walked out of the cafe's front door.

Sasuke and Naruto stood in complete limbo.

"W-what just happened?" Naruto stuttered in not-so-blissful-ignorance.

Ino smiled as she walked over to the dazed party with enlightened eyes.

"I think Asahina has just learnt a very important lesson about economics." Ino chirped as she offered the soggy couple of few napkins.

The water soaked woman scowled openly at the hint.

"And what exactly is said lesson?" She sneered down her nose.

...

With the most brilliantly bright smile Ino could muster, she sighed effortlessly before saying:

"Manners cost nothing."

* * *

Tsunade slumped aimlessly against the front of her paper-piling desk with her head pressed firmly against the oak of the furniture.

The sleepy Hokage was restless with fatigue as she couldn't even bring herself to check whether or not the piles of sheets were getting any smaller. And whilst bringing her head up to see the contents of her sake bottle, she began to wish that her protégée was here to go and find her some more liquor.

With a burst of the door, said protégé flung into the Hokage's office like a predator driven by the scent of blood.

"PLEASE GIVE ME A MISSION, TSUNADE-SAMA!"

Swallowing her own tongue, Tsunade jumped harshly against the back of her chair whilst she attempted to silence her shocked hiccup.

Before her stood a seething, gasping figure of fire whose burning temperament was almost equal to her own when there was no available sake. Adjusting herself accordingly, the Hokage straightened up and looked firmly at the problem in front of her.

Tsunade coughed in order to calm herself.

"Why the sudden urge to go on a mission, Sakura?" The elder woman queried.

The younger, trembling kunoichi stiffened in response and let thin pieces of hair drape over her face, hiding her shame from the Hokage.

"I'm... restless." She murmured softly.

The Fifth Hokage was overcome with the urge to smile; Poor, busy Sakura. As her young protégée was one of the most gifted and determined members of the medical core, Sakura was always rushed off her feet with this or that emergency. The gift of healing others was not something to be handed down lightly. It not only needed precise accuracy of chakra control, but also unthinkable amounts of stamina and patience.

Mixed with the raging heat of summer and the nuisances' of work, it was no wonder the young medic was all too egger to take a mission out of the village.

Tsunade gave a weary smile.

"Alright, I'll have Shizune whip something up for you." The older woman sighed, "Be back here in approximately two hours. I'll have assembled an appropriate team for you by then."

Sakura breathed a little easier then. At least her Hokage was playing straight with her. She knew how childish her actions were before in the cafe, but what was she supposed to do? Sit back and pretend it's alright for that good-for-nothing Uchiha to swagger around town as if he were the Emperor.

Well, at least, now she had sometime away from her mess of a life. The time apart would allow him time to run over his priorities and sort them out big style. Her lover had some serious explaining to do, yet the young Kunoichi was more than willing to wait and salvage her due explanation, for she feared that if she demanded it from him now... she might just bite his head off (and probably enjoy it, too.)

* * *

~ Sayonara

I am once again extremely and genuinely sorry for two things. One: how pathetically slow the plot is devolving, and two: for taking nearly five months to update it.

Please believe me when I say that I do genuinely care about my fan fictions. However, at the moment I am extremely busy with college and work. There just aren't enough hours in the day anymore. I also had a serious and nearly fatal case of writers block - really I was in tears of pain when I couldn't think of anything decent. But, I digress it is still no excuse for leaving it this late. I promise to try and be more punctual with my updates from now on.

Once again, thank you so much to everyone who has read/ commented on this story. I really appreciate it a lot.

Thank you for reading.

~ Please read and review.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Black Ties

Anime/ Manga: Naruto/ Naruto Shippuden

Characters: Itachi Uchiha/ Sakura Haruno

Genre: Romance

Status: incomplete (ongoing)

Rating: M (Mature)

Chapter: 7

* * *

A loud, deliberate slam, along with several other theatrical sounds exploded around Sakura Haruno's normally peaceful apartment as she passionately thumped around her home in untameable frustration.

That sneaky, arrogant, shameless bastard – Inner Sakura seethed in volcanic spite.

Who the hell did he think he was, flaunting his perfect paragon floozy in front of her? Mixed feelings of pure anger and hurt were beginning to merge into a far darker and shameful emotion.

Jealousy.

Hot, hateful, boiling jealousy.

Having a few almost silent minutes in her apartment had given the ruffled woman a little time to mull over the whole messy encounter. And made her want to beat herself silly wasn't the fact Itachi did not explain, nor that he didn't even look ashamed.

It was the humiliating reality that she couldn't help thinking how right the pair of progenies' looked together.

As elegant as ever, Inner Sakura had rightfully concluded "Jealousy was one skanky-ass bitch!"

Reels of muttered curse words began slipping from the fiery kunoichi's mouth as she proceeded to snatch her usual medical bag from inside her bedroom wardrobe. A various trinkets and necessities were stuff into the thickening bag, the young woman almost missed the slight shift in chakra patterns.

"Haruno-san!"

Startled, Sakura turned rapidly in the direction of the unfamiliar, panic filled voice. Her shift gaze fell on a young woman who was clad in the all too familiar medic uniform.

"Haruno-san, there's an emergency. Please come to the hospital immediately!"

Alerted by the exasperated distress in the medic's voice, Sakura instantly became aware of closer traits on her fellow co-worker. The imprints of dirt on her clothing, fades of ageing blood, growing lines of sweat on her scrunched temple. This was defiantly not good.

She was needed, Sakura was sure of it. Her inner conflicts were wiped from her thoughts immediately as she hurriedly lifted her medical bag over her shoulder and bolted forward in the direction of her apartment door.

"Right, Let's go!"

No matter how intolerably infuriating her personal life might have been Sakura Haruno had a feeling the greeting of the hospital wasn't going to be much better.

* * *

"He-he, can you believe how crazy Sakura-chan was acting?"

"I don't think you're one to judge crazy, idiot,"

"Oi! What did you say, Asshole?"

The vigorous tossing of curses dribbled back and forth becoming less and less clear as the pair of duellers slowly exited the chattering cafe.

Naruto gave a bashful grin as the pair came to a slow stand still.

"You gotta admit though, Teme, when Sakura-chan splashed your brother it was pretty freaking hilarious." Naruto chortled with uncontrollable amusement.

"Oh, yes! Terribly amusing," A bristled voice scoffed.

Asahina begrudgingly stalked out from the front of the cafe, insistently dabbing her face lightly with napkins in a futile attempt to cure her earlier humiliation.

"I can't believe the nerve of that girl," The flustered woman whined.

Blue, sky-like eyes lowered at the comment.

"Anou... it was probably just an accident, Asahina-san. Sakura-chan isn't really a rude person."

A sharp and heated glare shot straight from the woman's eye line to the direction of the male duo.

"Well, forgive me, but I find throwing ice-cold water on a complete stranger offensive, don't you?" Asahina snapped with a harsh tone.

Naruto, who had tried to defend his heart-sister against the intimidating heiress, offered an awkward, tense smile as he attempted to side step her brash comment. A moment later, either to cut the tension, or out of genuine curiosity the younger Uchiha turned his attention to Asahina.

"Where's Nii-san?"

Within a few seconds of asking, the woman's usual brilliantly blue eyes turned from deeply annoyed to a dark shade of melancholy as her gaze hung low and still as she began to reply.

"...He took off while the two of you were quarrelling."

Sasuke appeared stern, his dark brow arching in a crumpled line, a subtle sign of confusion which Asahina immediately acknowledged. She was able to read some Uchiha signs that other were not, she had been on a team with Itachi after all.

"He was called for a mission." She spoke quietly in her elaboration.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted in reply.

The young Uchiha really had a headache now. Through most fault of his own Sasuke had unwittingly cornered his older brother into playing a role. The role of a contented lover, and however unimaginable that image was to Sasuke he had confidence in Itachi. Being one of the most talented and powerful ANBU captains Konoha had to offer there wasn't much that Itachi Uchiha struggled with. But, even with that being said, Sasuke still felt his dear Nii-san was not fully committing to his arranged character. From what vague knowledge he had of courtship ( mainly sourced from the Dobe incessantly bragging about Hinata) Sasuke was given the impression that suddenly leaving your partner alone after they had been embarrassed was not very lover-like.

The bemused boy took a dry intake of air.

He became irritated instantly when he realised he was giving the troublesome issue more than a minutes thought. Even when working as a confederate, Itachi was still Itachi, and to imagine Itachi Uchiha as a compassionate and fairytale-like lover seemed so ludicrous to Sasuke that he was sure even the likes of Jiraya-sensei couldn't have created such dribble in one of his frivolous novels.

The self tormenting inner debate was promptly disbanded when Naruto rose to voice his own outer thoughts.

"You know, Sasuke, I really wonder what your brother did to make Sakura-chan so angry."

...

"...I thought it was an accident," Sasuke quipped.

* * *

As the young medic returned the last medical chart on her ward to its owner slot the full eminence of her fatigue clamped on down on her harshly, hitting her with one long (overdue) hefty sigh.

Riddled of both energy and strength, Sakura gave a soft gaze out of a ward window to be greeted with the cool colours of evening. Sleek splashes of sharp indigo and ink black painted the summer night sky in a wondrous blanket of crispness and humid feelings. It was a sight that had always calmed Sakura from the pressure of the day, and at that point the young medic had never been more grateful for its appearance.

Judging by the depth of the colours, and the coolness of the breeze, Sakura determined that it had to be very late in the evening or early morning, but either way she knew she was extremely overdue for her mission.

Even as she felt the cold strain of her muscles stiffening in exhaustion, Sakura felt the regrettable duty to go to the Hokage tower and report for contractual obligation. After all, it was her who had requested the mission in the first place; she would go where she was needed.

It took her vaguely ten minutes to make it from the Hospital to the tower as she tried to enjoy the quietness of the fresh air which was such a welcomed contrast from the earlier frantic atmosphere of the draining hospital. There were many benefits to working in the hospital, but being drained of one's entire energy supply was definitely not at the top of Sakura's list.

With a lazy knock on the office door the sleepy Kunoichi entered the expecting room as she heard the all too familiar voice of her mentor who beckoned for her entry.

"Sakura," Tsunade breathed as she looked up from her desk.

"Shishou, I am so sorry late I'm late."

The blond woman gave one slow blink of her soft, faire eyelashes, highlighting her slight confusion.

Her utter confusion.

Sakura noticed, but still continued.

"I was at the hospital_—_"

"I am fully aware of where you were." Tsunade sighed tiredly.

It was at that moment that the younger medic began to subtly scan her mistresses paper scatter desk for empty sake bottles; the beautiful Hokage was only ever this matter-a-factual when she had consumed one too many sips of her favoured drink.

Perhaps Sakura needed to be clearer.

"Right! So I was at the hospital, but now I'm ready to uptake my mission."

"That is not necessary."

The stiff curtness of her sensei's voice was enough to snap the woman from her confused trance. However it was not the tenor of the voiced words, but the implication that held for her. Even if she had been both physically and mentally tested from the emergency's demands, Sakura was still a capable Shinobi. The fact that her mentor, of all people, doubted her capability for even a second was actually downright insulting to the determined medic.

Nevertheless, she tried to keep composure.

"I appreciate your concern, Shishou, but I assure you I am more than able to_—_"

"This is not a matter of opinion, Sakura."

...

Sakura stilled completely.

"It is a matter of necessity; the mission has been carried out. You were unavailable and so it was passed on."

As the petal-haired medic found just enough energy to gape at her elder's words, she was suddenly ripped from her simplistic motion violently as a tall, lanky presence appeared extremely close to her side.

"Hokage-sama," The voice was smooth, and clear, and unfortunately all too familiar.

Doe brown eyes flickered to the new enterer.

"Ah, Itachi-san, I assume you have the mission report,"

With a short nod of his head the ANBU clad male quickly handed over a brown, sealed folder to the expecting Hokage. Sakura remained petrified, only able to keep her face straight forward in a feeble attempt to avoid her raven-haired medusa.

As is to counter her intention he turned his head to face her.

"Good evening, Haruno-san."

...

Whilst a frantic Inner Sakura began yelling very detail instructions on how to murder the Uchiha without getting done for it, the medic submitted to her more rationally side as she attempted to coax herself into pretence.

"Uchiha-san," She addressed in her most detached tone.

"Itachi-san, along with the team Shizune assembled carried out the mission, as due to your unavailability."

The intense stare had not lifted, contrastingly it only became more eminent when the medic's emerald eyes continued to blatantly ignore said dark stare.

"I see," Sakura started dryly. "Well, Shishou, I would like to request for another mission."

"I think that unwise."

She turned. Outraged.

"Forgive me, but what business is it of _yours_, Uchiha-san?"

Her tone was flat. Outright. Final.

Tsunade, who had been silently enjoying the contrasting attitudes from her visitors, was inwardly stumped by her pupils' no-nonsense tone. Perhaps Sakura was more drained than she realised.

"I speak merely as a concerned colleague," The ash tones of his voice came into play as she spoke wistfully.

"You are fatigued from your contractual duties at the hospital," He breathed. "not to mention you are low on both chakra and sleep. I feel taking a mission at this point would be more then reckless."

At this point the young woman was so far gone she couldn't even refrain from twitching a delicate pink eyebrow at the Uchiha's unwanted criticism.

"I beg your pardon, but I believe I know my own best interests, and I believe I am more than competent to do my duty."

"Your duty has been served," Itachi quipped.

The lethargic female stared briskly at her, momentarily, irritating pursuer.

"Indeed," Tsunade agreed in turn.

"In fact," She continued. "You have done more than expected of you, and as Itachi-san rightly said, 'it would reckless to assign you another mission'."

This late, unwanted lecture was testing three precious things in Sakura Haruno: her patience, her concentration, and especially her pride. Every time, the usually wise blond supported the raven-haired oppressor Sakura felt more and more of her pride slipping helplessly away.

It was humiliating, and undeserved, and unconsciously cruel.

"...Right, you are absolutely right, Tsunade-sama." Sakura sweetly grumbled in defeat.

"I'll excuse myself then. I have to be at the hospital tomorrow morning, so goodnight."

"No need, Sakura,"

...

'_NOW WHAT!' _Inner Sakura rasped in entire revulsion. Enough was enough, God damnit!

"Pardon, Shishou?" The medic bit down.

"You're on leave. Three days."

That was the final push she needed. A bow, a smile and a final piercing glare at the unhelpful, insensitive twit of an Uchiha, and she was gone.

Sakura Haruno had fled.

A chilled echo settled awkwardly over the partially emptied room as Tsunade scrunched her perfectly annoyed brow in disapproval.

"...You're welcome,"

* * *

Fuming, embarrassed, tired Sakura could still (incredibly) sense the unwanted Uchiha's presence as soon as she violently slammer her front door closed.

She stomped hurriedly, furiously into her awaiting bedroom, and just as worryingly expected there her estranged lover stood, as calm and as annoyingly unruffled as ever.

"YOU!" She seethed.

...

"Me,"

The medic gave an angry gasp at his miserable attempt as sarcasm, whilst she boldly trudged herself into the room, tossing her bag carelessly to the side of her nightstand.

...

Her breathing was hoarse and uneven as she spoke.

"She... she wouldn't have done that if you hadn't of said anything."

Her back was to him whilst she spoke, shouldering him from seeing her tiresome misery. Sakura already felt pathetic enough as it was, she was not going to allow him to pity her.

...

"It would compromise your heath,"

"That's not for you to say." Her response was as rapid as a reflex.

...

This sparked something deep within him, it must have, for not even seconds later her moved, moved with a swiftness and stealth she had never been able to predict or prepare for. Itachi was with her, long arms reaching out and encaging her in a tender hold. He had often held her like this when she had come home from a particularly gruelling day at the hospital, when people couldn't people saved, when there wasn't enough time, or simply when there was nothing anyone could have done. And yet, somehow, this hold he wrapped her now was so very different, it was still silently comforting, still strong and dependable, but it held a much more compromising offer... apologising?

"You are _mine,_ and as such are very important."

"YOU_—_" She stifled herself. Only for a minute before she had time to rethink.

"I do not belong to anyone," Her tone was no-nonsense. "I'm not your property."

In many ways jealously and possessiveness could seem enticing, even romantic in some way, and Sakura would have been a bare-faced liar if she didn't admit she used to get a secret thrill from his claim on her, but right now it was anything but.

It was indignation.

"You are not a possession, but _you_ do belong to me." His voice became dark, primal, sensual. The very rich underlines of his words evoked subconscious images and feelings to bubble into the medic's confused head with unnervingly natural familiarity.

She inwardly shook herself.

'_Stop it. You're mad at him.' _Inner Sakura scolded her back to rationality.

"This is not how you treat someone who is important,"

In complete opposition her words held no intimacy at all. They were cold, melancholy and very, very lonely. Consumed by frustration and embarrassment the words reflected all of the pent up thoughts that had been plaguing the medic.

Her lover said nothing. He waited, waited for the calm to follow after the storm, waited for her breathing to slowly even and her erratic shudders to lessen. Sakura inhaled, long and basking in the small sense of relief it brought, attempting to regain any sense of stability.

...

"Who is she?"

The words were spoken quietly, her tone flat.

Gradually, as not to startle his tired lover, Itachi pulled her closer to him, scooping her up into his arms and carrying her over to place the pair of them onto her long awaited bed. Whether Sakura chose not to struggle out of fatigue or submission he did not know, but nonetheless he was quietly relieved.

She needed this, to hear his words. Almost as much as he needed to say them, she needed to hear them from him.

"For as long as there has been the clan of Uchiha there has also been the presence of the certain expectations..." He started and he continued. For the next hour and a half Itachi explained the whole surreal story: the Uchiha elders, Mikoto's persistence, Sasuke's facade, Asahina's agreement, everything. Nothing was overlooked.

The first, unexpected thought Sakura whilst listening to rich sound of her stoic male's voice was she wondered if she's ever heard him speak for so long before. She realised, somewhere in the middle of his anecdote that she liked it, a lot. The supple sounds of the words were full of pronunciation and assertion which made the little medic listen even more intently to the meaning behind them. Accompanied by the slight reverberation of his chest as he spoke, Sakura found that informative speech was extremely relaxing. Itachi was a very good storyteller.

As the subdued female listened carefully to the strong words of her fluent reader she was overcome by a light rush of strange clarity, washing over her in a warm wave of competence.

Sasuke lied for Itachi?

Asahina was prepared to act as a confederate?

In was nearly too much information to ingest all in one night, and if possible it made Sakura feel even more drained than before.

When her seemingly serene Lover finished Sakura didn't move, if not for the infrequent syncs of her breathing Itachi would have believed she had drifted away into blissful slumber. Honestly, at the moment, the tranquil man wouldn't have blamed her.

In unconscious conformation, she softly nuzzled her small, warm face into the familiar shelter of his neck, burying her small nose deeper into the crook, seeking a sort of comfort that words, no matter how thoughtful, just couldn't provide. However, in more rational terms she knew she couldn't stay awake for much longer. This dilemma needed to be sorted.

Slyly lifting her head from the nook, strands of perfectly creamy pink fell loosely around her love heart shaped face, highlighting her brilliant emerald eyes as they core deeply into dark ash hazed orbs.

"You were still unjustifiably rude,"

He didn't nod in agreement, but neither did he shake in denial.

"Don't do it again," She was speaking calmly, but her voice was explicitly serious.

Emerald eyes became a dark shade of depth.

"I mean it, Itachi."

It had been the first time during the _entire _day that she had called him by his real name.

Not Uchiha-san, not even Itachi-san.

Itachi.

Just Itachi.

It was familiar and warm, and even in her strict warning she had broken down a piece of her wall for him, allowing him to be seen as Itachi the man, not Uchiha the clansman.

"Hn," He confirmed with a rumble of from his throat.

Sakura wasn't a child, nor was she naive, nor naturally doting. In spite of her bold heart, she knew whatever this situation was it was not going to be entirely pleasant. There were many things that unnerved her about it. The uncertainty and confusion was constantly at the forefront of her mind. She couldn't understand what Asahina was gaining from pretending to be Itachi's better half, nor could she contemplate what made Sasuke think of such a spontaneous bluff. Sure, Asahina had been interested in Itachi when they were younger, but she was intelligent enough to know it was just a rouse, right? And sure, Sasuke adored Itachi, but why on earth did he think of that type of lie? The young kunoichi was also aware that her morals were to be tested, but then she had known that right from the start. There would be lying, lying to others, lying to herself, denial, paranoia, and hell even more lying.

It was pathetically daunting.

In all truthfulness she had always been cautious and even on some deeper level sceptical of her relationship with the brooding, stand-off Uchiha. The ever present fact that she could never acknowledge him as hers had always cut deep within, and even more that he didn't seem bothered by the fact. Now, for her to be tested even more by the ins and outs of their or fictitious connection was something she had certainly been unprepared for.

She resolved; she would need to be.

She would have to harden herself with rationalism, cynicism or whatever darn thing she needed to keep herself sane.

The staid, lingering gaze became clouded with wariness as the dull weight of her weaving head was becoming all too apparent and heavy for the slumber-some woman. As the conclusion to her inner confliction drew to an end, Sakura let slip a warm, hopeless laugh, feeling the tension ease under her giggles as she swayed lightly with her breathing.

Turning down her gaze the medic let the soft laughter die down quietly, enjoying the light glow of amusement.

"If I had the strength to push you'd be sleeping on the floor." She grumbled dryly.

Leaning forward she placed a small, tender kiss to his forehead. The feel of her kiss wasn't hungry or heated, but it was warm and painfully loving.

It was her kiss.

The thought of the chore of changing into nightwear only came into Sakura's head momentarily whilst she pulled back the familiar scented blanket of her bed, and slid herself aside with her warm human-heater. Her petite head lay naturally against his supple chest, nestling deeper into the rain scented cloth of his shirt, and enjoying the sense of tranquillity that it brought her.

The equally sleep starved male allowed himself to gentle and gradually ease against her, coaxing himself to leisurely depend on her warm body and sweet smelling scent, letting all the worry and tension fade into her.

She settled easily beside him, curling around his rigid body naturally.

...

"Don't kiss her."

A dark, lazy smirk quietly made its way across his tight lips.

"Goodnight, Sakura."

* * *

She was abruptly roused by the unfamiliar silence of the morning. The usually significant sound of her deafening alarm clock was nowhere present. Sakura knew who exactly had turned it off, not that she minded that much really, she didn't have to work after all; a fact she was still very much charred about.

It really was none of his business, but she felt she had to cut herself off from that thought as she knew it was far too early in the morning to fire oneself up. If Sakura knew her alarm clock had been turned off, she was certain that her body form source of heat was not here either. To confirm her all-to-possible hypotheses, the young woman turned to the side where her once lanky male laid to find noting, not even a sheet imprint.

As per usual, he had gone without a word.

It was a small issue, but it had always irritated, or perhaps even hurt her slightly that he felt the need to disappear rather than wake with her.

'_Relationships; full of compromise and disappointment,'_ Inner Sakura sighed dryly. Sakura almost wanted to laugh, as of late Inner Sakura was becoming more like an old spinster than a hot-headed kunoichi.

Cynicism and sarcasm were beginning to take over, one dry comment at a time.

Pulling herself from the soft shelter of the sheets, the medic proceeded to enter her small bathroom adjacent to her bedroom. With no patience for leisurely bathing, the petal haired woman slipped inside her shower cubical to quickly scrub away all the scents and marks of the hospital.

With clean hair, clear skin and a comfortable set of civilian clothes, Sakura was finally beginning to feel like herself again. Her rebounded temperament in, and the medic felt a sunny wave of optimism flow around her, there really was no point in being miserable, like it or despise it this was reality.

She shuffled carelessly into her comfortably simple kitchen naturally assorting the different routines as she went about the room; flicking the kettle latch down, retrieving a loaf of bread from her side cupboard, popping her bread into the small toaster to the side of her fridge.

Simplicity at its best.

Though she disagree with the reason for her leave, Sakura couldn't denied that she did very much delight in the easy pace of nothing absolutely nothing. Perhaps, even though she hated to admit it, she needed a little time to herself, away from all the chaos and complications of work and friends, to actually sort herself out.

Yes, she was certain of it.

A few peaceful days at home alone were just what the doctor ordered.

_Bam! Bam!_

_..._

Yes, just some nice, _quiet_ time by herself.

_Bam! Bam!_

"_SAKURA-CHAN! IT'S ME. OPEN UP, WILL YOU!"_

_..._

All alone, quietly enjoying the blissful, _uninterrupted_ silence of staying at home.

"_SAKURA-CHAN! YOU THERE!"_

_Bam! Bam!_

_..._

"_You're too noisy, Dobe."_

"_Oi! SASUKE, UNLESS YOU'RE GONNA HELP ME, SHUT UP!"_

_Bam! Bam!_

_..._

"_SAKURA-CHAN!"_

A rush to the front of her apartment, and a vicious pull on the door later.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LOUD YOU'RE BEING, NARUTO UZUMAKI?"

...

Sky-like eyes flickered in foe innocence.

"...Sakura-chan, you don't have to yell, you know,"

Sakura flushed blood red in the face, either from anger or embarrassment she wasn't quite sure. Suddenly, all hope of relishing her few days of freedom were utterly wrecked by no one less than her favourite duo.

"Sakura-chan, you ok? You look a little red," The kind blond queered to his pink haired friend.

...

She smirked hopelessly, bless him. Naruto was an annoying teammate, no doubt, but he was her annoying teammate.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Naruto. So why exactly are you guys here?"

Blue eyes flickered over to the youngest Uchiha with mild irritation.

"Go on, Sasuke. Tell Sakura-chan _exactly_ what you told me." The blond almost huffed in sulkiness.

...

Sasuke shot back an equally distasteful look to his comrade before focusing back on the ruffled medic.

"We're training with Nii-san,"

...

Sakura wasn't sure whether to slam the door on them both now, or to let out a ridiculous bellow of a laugh.

This was just perfect.

"...See, I told you Sakura-chan wouldn't want to go."

Emerald eyes, which were a shade lighter this early in the morning, looked confused towards the blond complainer.

"What makes you say that?"

Naruto's blue eyes flickered from his teammates.

"Well, it's obvious you don't like Sasuke's brother," Naruto smirked knowingly. "I mean you did throw a jug of water on him."

Immediately the petal-haired woman flushed the deepest shade of red.

...

'_He did deserve it,'_ Inner Sakura smirked lazily.

"I mean not that I blame_—_"

"I-it's not like that." The medic stammered helplessly. "It was just an accident, honest."

The cheery, ramen-eating teammate gave a sweet sigh before forcefully smacking his dark, brooding brother 'playfully' on the back.

"Awww, you see, Sasuke. I knew it was an accident all along, it was Sasuke who doubted you, Sakura-chan."

"Like hell it was," Sasuke snapped.

The emerald eyed beauty only had enough bravery to smile lightly at her bickering comrades. So the commotion in the cafe really did cause a scene, huh? When would she ever learn to just keep her temper under control?

"Anyway, are you coming?"

She stared closely at her boys. It had been a while since they had properly trained together as a team, and she was feeling a little rusty with her physical training. The amount of times she was getting called into the hospital was becoming more and more frequent. She was sure there would be one day that an opportunity to train with her teammates would not even be an option.

And since all hope of having any peace was absolutely eradicated, the medic deemed it a wise choice to at least catch up and spar with her friends.

Come hell, or an awkward meeting with her lover and his, well, 'lover', Sakura was going to live her life just the way she wanted to.

...

"Yeah, just give me five minutes."

* * *

~ Sayonara

Hello, Lovely people!

Cranky Sakura has been so much fun to write, you have no idea. Please, please don't hate me. I really understand how people could be disappointed with the lack of development in the story, but I promise I know where I'm going with it.

Also, I probably haven't mentioned this before, but Asahina is one of my original characters so I apologise if anyone was confused as to whom she was, but she will be essential to my story. This chapter was really to give more of an insight into how Sakura and Itachi deal with certain issues concerning the arrangement, and as you can see Sakura is no push over. I realise there hasn't been much lovely-dovey stuff either, but to be honest would want to be like with someone who treated you like Itachi did?... Of course you would, its Itachi Uchiha for goodness sake. He-he, just kidding.

Anyway, thank you all so much for reading and reviewing my story, I appreciate it greatly. Also, I know I'm probably notorious for saying this line, but I will try and be more punctual with my updates. Thank you all so much, goodbye.

~ Please read and review.


End file.
